Damned Soul
by Bustahead
Summary: Child abuse involved. Second fic I ever wrote, even before I came to fanfic . net, only now being released in its original form, no edits, no nothing. Something for everyone to read while I work on other updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Damned Soul**

_The Second fan-fiction in the "Arson" series. This is a sequel to the first instalment, "Into The Flames" and it explores Arson's childhood. Warning: this may contain some upsetting material in the first few chapters. Another thing to warn everyone about is the fact that this fic was written one hell of a long time ago, before I even came to I decided to keep this fic in its original form, how it was when I first wrote it. That way, it will serve as a reminder to me of how far I have come since I first started out. I think I first wrote this fic in the year 2001 or so, a week after Devil May Cry 2 came out. My memory sucks so I can't really remember the exact year. But I know I was in my early teens when I did this. _

_So here it is, Arson's second fic. I hope you all enjoy this. I thank you all so very much._

**Chapter 1**

The boy slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he became aware of the sunlight that was filtering through his closed curtains of his window. His eyes slid towards the clock that lay on his bedside table. The boy's smile grew wider. His father would be coming into his bedroom soon to tell him to be a good boy, and to have a good day.

The boy loved his father more than anyone or thing in the world. The strength that his father possessed was incredible, but yet he was always so gentle and kind and loving. The boy loved it the most when his father called him by his favourite pet name, "Little Man". It always made him feel so grown up.

Minutes ticked past. The boy looked at his clock again. His dad was usually here by now. He was probably having a lie in. The boy knew that his father often had to work late, or go out at night, but he always came in, no matter what, to say hello. He would be coming soon.

Another hour ticked past, and by this time, the boy knew for certain that something was terribly wrong, and that he must go and investigate. He walked out of his bedroom and into his sitting room to be met with the sight of his mother sitting curled up and crying on the sofa.

For a few minutes, the boy did not know what to do. He stood there, watching her quietly. His mother didn't even seem to notice that he was there. At length, he quietly went up to her and put his arms around her, not sure as to what to do or say. It had always been his sister that cried, and whenever she was upset, his mother would always hug her and tell her not to worry. It seemed so strange that now it was he who was trying to comfort his mother. Slowly, he looked up into his mother's face.

'Mom? Where's Dad?' His mother's crying stopped abruptly and her eyes rose slightly so then they were staring directly into those of her son. However, she said nothing. 'Mom?' To the boy's vision, the soft brown eyes turned hard and angry and then shone with new grief, as though his mother had seen something about him that she didn't like. A dark cloud had even seemed to paste itself on her face, which was usually soft and cheerful. But now, the boy could see the stress and anger.

'Go to your room,' she said sharply.

'But-'

'Just do it!' The boy scampered back, unnerved by this sudden change. He had never seen this side to his mother before, and it frightened him. The boy lay on his bed, worried for his father. Maybe he had just forgotten. He'd be here by the time he woke up. So it was that the boy passed into an uneasy sleep, that was constantly riddled by disturbing dreams.

He woke up coughing wildly. His eyes stung for some reason that was unknown to him. He called out for help, but no one came. His eyes began to run, and he felt as though he were blind. He struggled hastily into his clothes and staggered out of his room. The sitting room was veiled in smoke and flame.

He ran outside after checking the rest of the room for any sign of his mother or twin sister. There had been no one. The boy had realised that he had been left alone to burn to death. Why hadn't anyone tried to wake him? Why had he been left behind? Questions ran through his mind, and scared him all the more.

Once he got outside, he stood by his sister's side. She didn't even acknowledge him. Her eyes were on the inferno. The flames seemed to reflect in her eyes, making them glow with a faint tinge of red. By this time, a congregation of people were standing outside, the thought of calling a fire station escaping everyone's mind as they stood and watched in awe as the building was rapidly eaten up by flames.

'It's arson,' said one woman unnecessarily. The boy's mother said nothing. The woman continued. 'You can tell that the fire started in your son's bedroom. Someone wanted to burn this place down, and wanted to get rid of the children first!' His mother's glazed eyes turned slowly onto the boy, who shuddered as he saw the hate filled glare.

'Yes…' she said flatly. Her eyes blazed with hate. 'It's Arson. _Who_ else could it be?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Dante sat down heavily on his leather chair and yawned. There never seemed to be anything to do. Sure, he got the odd call now and again, but it was never anything serious. In truth, his life had become easy. He wanted a challenge. Dante swung back and placed his feet on the desk. He looked at it absently. Funny…the desk had been through rougher times then time, and it had still remained standing. A motorbike had crashed on it once or twice, it had had several swords thrust through it, knives thrown on it, even _he_ was thrown on it a couple of times. He yawned again. Why the hell was he thinking about a desk?

Though he didn't look it, Dante had become old. His demonic blood that flowed through his body had slowed down his aging process dramatically, so then neither his speed nor his strength had been affected by the years as they passed. But despite this, he still felt old. It wasn't as though he got aches in his back or anything. It was just that he felt…_stretched_. It was a hard feeling to explain, but stretched seemed like the best word at the moment.

Trish came into the room, a mug of coffee warming her hands. She swept his feet off the table, trying to keep a look of disgust on her face and then sat down on it herself.

'Any calls?'

'_Nada_…' Trish sipped delicately from her mug.

'I'm bored. Let's go out!' Dante looked at her witheringly.

'What d'you want to do?'

'I don't know…let's go out and eat at a Chinese Restaurant or something!' Dante looked at her as though in shock.

'After what you did last time?'

'Well how was I supposed to know that was the guy's hair?'

'You don't just say to people, "Nice wig!" and then _try_ to try it on! I don't know whether it's acceptable in the demon world, but it sure isn't here!' Trish sighed.

'Well how am I supposed to learn how to behave, if you never take me out anywhere?' Dante looked at her, and grinned.

'All right…but one stupid comment, and we're going home…I can't see why we just can't order a takeaway! Instant service! No waiting for half an hour for our food to come! And you get it delivered! It's just as good!'

'And just as boring as sitting around with your smelly boots on the table doing nothing but sipping coffee.'

'I'm just sitting around with my smelly boots on the table.'

'Well I'm sipping coffee…'

'Are we just going to argue all night about what we're doing? Grab your coat and change into something decent!' Trish looked down at her clothes. Black leather suited her, but the clothes she wore tended to leave her a little on the bare side. She sighed.

'I look fine!'

'Just change.' Trish smiled to herself as she went upstairs. She was pleased that Dante was so protective of her. It made her feel less of a demon and more of what one part of him was; human. She came down half an hour later to see Dante asleep on the couch. She prodded him none too gently on the shoulder and woke him up.

'C'mon! Let's go!' Dante groaned but stood up unsteadily and then got into the driver's seat of the car. Trish smiled as she sat in the passenger seat. She had forced Dante to buy a car after she had crashed several motorbikes. Dante was not pleased to say the least. Cars just couldn't cut it when compared to motorbikes, but Trish never seemed to see things his way. It was almost as though she had destroyed those motorbikes on purpose. Dante sighed but then froze as Trish sat up straight.

'Pull over! Now!'

'I told you not to drink so much in mornings. They leave you feeling like shit for the rest of the day,' said Dante, in his annoying fatherly tone he reserved for special occasions. Trish glared at him.

'I said stop the car.' Dante pulled over, shrugging.

'Only reason I'm stopping is because I don't want you to mess up the car!' Trish bounded out of the car and stood tall. When she stood in the same place for more than five minutes, Dante got concerned.

'What is it?'

'Can't you sense it?' Dante paused and strained his senses.

'…no…' Trish continued to stand like some kind of marble statue.

'Someone's in pain,' she said at last.

'What of it?'

'Well…the signal I'm getting…it's so familiar…but I can't remember where I felt it before…' she said slowly. Dante frowned and looked at her questioningly. 'I've felt it somewhere. I just can't remember who it is. It was ages ago.' Dante suddenly tensed. He could feel it too.

'Well…I don't recognize it. And it's not in pain anymore.' Trish frowned and then allowed her shoulders to slump down.

'Maybe I was wrong…'

'I don't know…we'll wait and see whether we get any reports on anything.' Trish looked at Dante at this point and slowly nodded, still looking unconvinced.

'Okay…but I still think we should check it out,' she said at last. Dante shrugged but then got into the car again. Trish remained standing alone for several more minutes before she finally turned and resumed her place. Dante started up the engine and drove off. Several minutes later, Trish froze again.

'Stop the car!'

'What, you feel it again?'

'No…' she staggered out of the car and scampered behind a nearby bush. Dante flinched and looked away.

'I keep telling her not to drink so much at one time…when is she ever going to learn? Women…'

---

Ophelia sat on the couch, flicking through TV channels. There was nothing worth watching. Not even chat shows…she loved chat shows; she loved to hate them. The people who thought they had everything so bad had nothing compared to the shit she was living through. It was the curse's entire fault anyway. She looked at the time, pining for her daughter to return from her day at school, where the curse still haunted her. She would be soon home, but so would the curse. Ophelia sighed wearily. When would it ever end? She had tried several times to get rid of it, but someone had always managed to push it back into her arms, demanding her to nurture the curse. But who'd want to do a crazy thing like that. Ophelia still couldn't believe it at times; she had given birth to one of _them_. A demon, a curse, a parasite. The reason why she was living in a shitty two roomed hovel. She shuddered but then straightened up as she heard the door slam shut. Val bounded through the door and straight into Ophelia's arms. Ophelia's eyes roved around the room and smiled when she saw no sign of the curse. Her smile disappeared as a boy sauntered into the room.

Arson stood with his head lowered, and his eyes on the ground. He stood to attention, waiting for his mother's commands.

'Well? Get to it, then! There's the sitting room to clean, the bedroom also, and then the dishes.'

'Yes Ma'am,' Arson murmured.

'Who gave you permission to talk?' Arson made no answer, unsure as to whether that was an actual question. His head was shook about wildly as Ophelia grabbed him by the throat and throttled him. 'Answer me, shit!'

'No one!' whimpered Arson. Ophelia threw him down on the ground like a discarded toy and then followed Val into her bedroom. Arson got to work immediately, starting with the dishes. Ophelia came back out shortly and watched with narrowed eyes, as Arson washed and dried the dishes, putting them away as quickly as possible.

'If you get it all done by five o' clock, then you just might get something to eat!' teased Ophelia. Arson ignored her and carried on working. He yelped as a sudden pain lanced through his hand, causing him to drop the dish. He watched in mute horror as the dish shattered into tiny fragments. He tried to back away but Ophelia had already pounced on him, raking at his face with her long sharp nails. Arson tried to shield his head but Ophelia pinned his arms down by his side, and continued to thrash him. When the beating was finally over, Arson was left with a black eye, a nosebleed, and several cuts on his face. Not only that, but his arms were covered with bruises, some turning yellow.

'Now get back to work,' leered Ophelia. Arson turned back to the sink and resumed work. Again, pain coursed through his arm, and again, Ophelia dealt out her punishment. Ophelia stalked out of the room, calling out to the bloodied bundle of clothes that lay on the floor.

'You can forget about eating something for the next week, Curse!' she spat. Arson made no reply. He wished he could die but then his thoughts turned to his father. Did he leave, because he was a curse? Did he leave because of him? Arson wept to himself quietly but then stopped suddenly. No…he had to be strong. He had to be like his Dad. Maybe one day he'd be safe. One day…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arson woke up in the same spot as where he had collapsed. He looked around dazedly and froze when he saw Ophelia's eyes staring into his own. He whimpered with terror and tried to back away. He cried out in pain as his hands fell upon the broken pieces of the plate he had dropped the night before.

'I'll have to clean that up,' she said quietly. Arson pressed his hand to his body with fright. He flinched and tried to move away as Ophelia reached out towards him. He looked into her eyes again and saw no anger, only a gentle warm expression in her eyes. Her hand moved towards him again, and this time he did not move away. Instead, his muscles froze, ready to run if need be.

'Sssh…it's okay,' she whispered. 'It's all right.' Ophelia gently took Arson's hand in her own and bound it, gently picking out the pieces of ceramic from his hand. She suddenly looked at his face and frowned. Arson's heart began to beat fast. Something was going to happen. Something was going to go wrong.

'Why don't we forget this all happened?' she said suddenly. Arson looked at her, as though taken aback. 'I know I haven't been as good to you as I have been to your sister. But are you willing to forgive me?' Arson nodded fervently and pressed himself against her, weeping. He closed his eyes as he felt her arms wrap around her. Maybe…maybe life was going to be better from now on. Ophelia pulled away from him and ruffled his brown locks and picked him up.

'Why don't you watch a bit of television for now?' Arson smiled happily and nodded and then watched his mother go into the bathroom. He listened to the water as it ran from the tap and then turned his attention back onto the television. His mother seemed to float out of the bathroom, her chocolate coloured hair tied up in a pony tail, making her face seem somewhat younger and innocent. She grabbed her purse and then her house keys and left. Arson wasn't particularly worried by this. He stood up to go and do his homework but then paused. He hadn't even been given permission. And maybe this was all just a game his mother was playing on him? It had happened before. He could still remember the time when she had given him clean clothes and had allowed him to eat with the family, so then she would give a good impression to the Social Worker and then show that she was a perfectly capable mother. Arson knew she was; she showed only too plainly how good a mother she was when she played with Val and cuddled her and read her stories. As for him…he was a curse, and he deserved everything he got.

The seven year old stood in the middle of the living room, thinking and reasoning. He was lucky he was even living here. Of course, he should be grateful he had any clothes and that he still had a roof over his head. He sat back on the couch, thinking that he would not disobey his mother.

The keys turned in the lock and Ophelia came staggering in, her eyes red and her face flushed. She glared at Arson and then rushed towards him, slapping him hard, causing blood to well out of his nose.

'You lazy little shit!' she bellowed. 'Who the hell said you could sit down and watch the TV?' Arson frowned and rubbed his stinging face sheepishly.

'You did.' Ophelia bore down on him.

'You lie!' She whirled around and forced the bags into his hands. They all contained the same thing; alcohol. Arson didn't know that. Perhaps if he had he would have sent it all crashing through the window. Arson ran to the fridge and quickly put away the bottles, making them clink musically. His mother stood behind him, breathing down his neck, making him even more afraid. So nervous was he, that one bottle slipped out of his grasp and smashed on the floor. This only served to infuriate her more.

'The curse is getting out of hand!' she hissed in a singsong voice. 'It must be taught a lesson. It must be shown that it cannot disobey my commands.' She grabbed a knife and then dragged Arson roughly by his arm to the bathroom.

Arson watched in terror as Ophelia turned the cold water tap on, filling the tub right to the top. She ripped Arson's clothes from him, until he was only dressed in his jeans.

'Get in.' Arson obeyed with alacrity, his fear of his mother banishing his fear of the water. 'I saw why you began to hurt last night. And it gave me an idea. You have to stay in here until I let you out. And if you try to move, I'll kill you.' Ophelia showed him the knife and nicked his cheek with it. Arson felt the sharp cold blade piece his skin and shied away. Drops of blood dripped into the water. 'Lower,' she commanded. Arson looked at her blankly. He screamed as Ophelia shoved his body totally under. His shriek died to a gurgle as water flooded his nose and mouth. His arms thrashed wildly, sending water splashing everywhere. He managed to get his head above water.

'I understand! I'll do it! I'll do it!' he cried. Ophelia let him go and sat back, relaxed. Arson sank down low, keeping his nose just above the surface so then he could breathe. He closed his eyes against the pain and concentrated only on breathing in and out, in and out. He opened his eyes a few minutes later to see that his mother had gone. Instead, Val looked down on him, her eyes brimming with tears.

'She's not here anymore. She went out.' Arson slowly closed his eyes again. His eyes rolled back in his head and his hands slipped from the sides of the bath. His nose sank below the surface. Val shrieked and grabbed his cold hands and pulled him up so then he was in a sitting position. 'Arson! Arson! Wake up!' Val grimaced as she saw the angry sores and marks that the water had made on his skin. His body was deathly cold, and his skin had turned into a milky white, his lips turning a faint tinge of blue. Val sobbed with fright.

'I don't want you to die…' she whispered. 'I don't want you to die. But what can I do? If I say anything she'll hurt me too…and I'm scared…forgive me!' She dashed into her bedroom and got out each towel and blanket she could find, and ran back into the bathroom, trying to care for her brother as much as she could. Arson's eyes slowly flickered open but he could make no move, or no sound. Tears welled from his deep brown eyes as he realized how helpless he was. Val tensed up as she heard the front door slam. She swallowed hard and tried to urge Arson to stand up. He shook his head, indicating he could do nothing. Instead, he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow from his mother that would kill him. It was during that time that he slipped into a state of deep unconsciousness.

Ophelia walked into the room, her eyes hooded with weariness. She looked at Arson and then at Val, slowly holding her arms out to her. Val hung back, uncertainly. She began to weep and ran to her. Ophelia's voice dropped to a gentle whisper.

'It had to be done…it just had to. It was getting out of hand and it needed to be taught a lesson.' Val looked up at her, her face streaked with tears.

'Please don't finish it. Not just yet. Please…' Ophelia looked her at her daughter contemplatively.

'It's a curse. But I love you. Just one more day with us. And then it will be over.' Arson made no move as he lay on the tiled floor. Ophelia gently picked him up, trying to convey to Val that she had meant what she had said. For Val she would do anything, even prolonging the curse. For Val she would end anything she wanted. Everything was for Val now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Ophelia stayed awake all night, by its side, tending to it as it lay in a cold sweat. It had a fever and could do nothing but weep piteously as it slept. For a split second, she felt pity for it, and saw that she was looking at a small boy. A boy who was bruised and starved to the point of emaciation. Perhaps he had seen better times, but there was no sign of any good times now. Ophelia gently ran her hand through the wet, brown hair, feeling tears start to her eyes. The boy shuddered under her touch and moaned weakly. His voice was husky with pain. Ophelia listened carefully, and could hear him wheezing as he painfully drew breath. Her care wasn't good enough for him. He needed a hospital.

Does he really need a hospital? Can't you see it in his eyes? In his scent? He's a demon. He's capable of anything. He must be faking his own death. He must be faking the whole thing. And wasn't it a demon who had somehow burnt the house down? Their first house? Ophelia's eyes misted over. She remembered it very well. Her lover had bought it for her once he had learnt of her pregnancy. That was before he had left her. Before she had found out the truth about him. She suddenly lashed out at the boy. No, not the boy. The Curse.

It didn't wake up. Its head flopped limply to one side, like a broken doll or puppet. Its hand touched against hers for an instant, and she pulled back, stifling her own scream of disgust. The boy returned again. He looked so pale and weak and helpless. She was tempted to help him, but yet, she couldn't. No. She wouldn't. One demon less was always a good thing. Even if it was a kid she was dealing with. She shuddered and her lip curled in scorn. She had given birth to a curse. She beat it around the head angrily, pacing back and forth about the room, dragging it after him, despite it being at a point of dying out completely.

It tried to rise, but she wouldn't let it. She was going to get rid of her demons. She was going to break the curse. She was going to make sure it never came back to haunt her again.

---

Dante padded quietly and easily along the streets, taking every shortcut he knew. The call had been a strange one. His mind replayed over the message as he had picked up the phone.

'Hell's Angels. There's been some reports of screaming down at Epperton Road. Two days ago someone went missing and the body was only found today. We've never seen anything like it. Check it out.' The phone had simply gone dead. Dante remembered writing down the name of the street without thinking, as though he was following an unspoken command. Trish had wanted to come with him but for some reason he did not understand, he had wanted to be by himself. He felt as though he had to be by himself, that the beast or demon or whatever it was would show itself only to him.

He paused and looked up, his icy blue eyes gleaming faintly in the darkness. The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. It was hard to believe that something evil was afoot. He could sense nothing out of the ordinary. Or could he?

Death. He walked forwards, his boots making no sound as he moved. He turned a corner, into a dark alley, as though he knew all the time where he'd find the body. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he knelt down by it, examining it. The woman's eyes stared up into the sky. Dante slowly closed them and then began checking the wounds. He had never seen anything like it. There were no marks on the body whatsoever. This was not the work of demons. This was the work of something else. He suddenly realized something else as he saw a single wound that had looked on the verge of healing itself. The body was that of a demon's. What then, did this? A devil hunter, like himself perhaps? But there would be marks.

He decided then and there that it would be best that he stayed the night in the town. If there was something killing demons around here, then being on the move would probably hasten his own death. He hoped that whatever had done this had already passed by, and was no longer in town. Besides, he had no more petrol left in his car. He slowly turned and walked towards the nearest hotel, shivering lightly with the cold. And maybe with something else.

---

Arson slowly opened his eyes. His body felt like lead. He tried to move his arm, so then he could nurse his pounding head. His arm simply twitched and then lay still. Arson turned his head so then his face was resting on his other cheek. His eyes swept the shadows, the walls, even the ceiling as he searched for the nightmare that had become a reality. He heard Val slowly get up, heard her go into the bathroom and get dressed for school. He had already figured out that he would not be joining her today in class.

He knew why he could not move properly, and why he could not even feel the floor underneath his body. On Friday his teacher had explained the meaning of the word "numb". He supposed that this had happened to him. The whole of his body was in a deep freeze, and he could not move because of it.

He coughed weakly and tried to speak out, but even when he tried to swallow, a sharp ring of pain surrounded his neck, silencing him. His chest ached whenever he breathed in and out. He closed his eyes slowly. This was going to be the day he died. He heard footsteps coming closer and opened his eyes again. Val. She hugged him wordlessly and then started sobbing for him, running her fingers through his hair.

'Brother…' she whispered, so as not to wake up Ophelia. 'I'm sorry I didn't say anything, or try to help earlier…but…know this…I love you.' Tears came to her eyes again. She shook them away furiously and gripped him tighter. 'I really do. I know she's wrong. But I said nothing. You know why…but do you blame me? Please…I'm so sorry…' Arson smiled at her; it was all he could do and closed his eyes. A look of peace seemed to prevail over his features. Val sighed heavily. 'Good luck…' She rose and straightened her skirt and then left. Arson fell into a deep but troubled sleep.

He did not know how long he slept for, but he become fully alert when he heard the familiar laboured breathing. Ophelia cleared her throat and moved from the kitchen to the living room. Arson could smell the scent of alcohol. He closed his eyes, fervently praying that no harm would come to him. He wondered why he continued to pray. God had never answered his wishes. So why should He now? Maybe it was his purpose to die without a trace. But was that really a purpose? That would be a waste of life, wouldn't it? Maybe this was his purpose. To serve as his mother's toy…to be her slave. To curse her life. Maybe God hadn't created him. Maybe he was made by Satan himself. No…he shouldn't be thinking like this. If he thought like an ordinary kid, then maybe he would become an ordinary kid, with a kind and loving mother…and with no grief and stress. Maybe then, he wouldn't always have people giving him pitying looks as he rode on the bus to school. Maybe then he could have new clothes and not be called "The Rubbish Heap" at school. Maybe he'd actually have a friend.

His eyes stared glassily at the blank white wall as he heard Ophelia's voice whisper in his ear.

'You're awake…why haven't you started your chores yet?' Arson gave no reply. He listened with mute terror to his mother's unsteady breathing. He was suddenly yanked up to his feet by his hair. He tried to stand but couldn't. He fell to his stomach, his legs refusing to hold his weight.

'I can't…I can't…' he croaked. He tried to get up again, his hands clutching onto Ophelia. Ophelia slapped him off and watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Her eyes suddenly misted over with tears a she looked down at a weak feverish boy. She sat down beside him and wrapped him in her arms.

'I'm sorry…' she sobbed. Arson said nothing. He knew from times of old that she would only resort back to her old self. It would be any second now. He started counting to three. One…two…three… 'I really am sorry. I don't mean to hurt you like this. It just gets out of hand! It wasn't always like this! It wasn't…always…like this…' Ophelia hugged him tighter. Arson looked at her in surprise. Maybe she was back to normal!

'Mum?' Ophelia's eyes clouded over. She pushed him away from her and grabbed a knife.

'I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!' She screamed wildly and then rushed towards him. Arson did the only thing he could. He screamed shrilly with pure terror. He was silenced automatically as he felt cold steel pierce his stomach. His hands went to his belly and he watched almost as though in fascination as blood welled from the gash. A hot rage started to sweep over him, blotting out his senses. Ophelia's face was drawn with terror as he advanced towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Dante woke up in a cold sweat. He rolled out of bed and struggled quickly into his clothes, bursting out of the room and straight into the lobby. His red trench-coat moved with the breeze as he ran outside. Without changing his pace, he turned to the right and then took a left, coming to stand in front of a building that was up in flames.

As suddenly as it started…it all stopped. The flames seemed to disappear back in the building and then there was no more smoke. Dante frowned. This town was getting weirder and weirder…and he didn't like one of the signals he as getting from inside that building. The other though…that felt so much more familiar. Slowly, he walked towards the building and up several flights of stairs. He came to a locked door. Acting on impulse, he drew out his sword.

Ashes blew out at him as the door crashed down. Dante watched them scatter before he walked into the charred mess of the room. There was no sign of life. Everything was blackened by the fires and by the smoke. Save for one thing. An old bundle of clothes lay on the floor. Dante walked up to them and was astonished to see a young boy amongst the clothes. He gently rolled him over onto his back. The first thing he noticed was the blood that still ran down his body. The second thing he noted was his face. He gasped. His face was a bloody mess. It didn't look like the face of a boy at all. Dante tried to clear away some of the dried blood but found instead that he was covered in bruises. The boy's eyes flickered open and rested on Dante as he became aware that he was being cradled in his lap. His eyes filled up with tears.

'I'm…I'm a bad boy…' Dante watched in dismay as he began to weep uncontrollably. He frowned as he began to recognize him.

'Arson?' Arson looked up at him as though dazed but then fainted through loss of blood. Dante shrugged out of his trench-coat and wrapped him in it. He was not going to take him to the hospital. Questions would be raised and he couldn't handle that at the moment. Besides…if he stayed here any longer, that demon killing thing might come after him and the boy. And Arson was somehow related to him. He didn't want to risk his life by staying here any longer than he needed to. He hugged Arson close to him, feeling suddenly paternal towards him. He had no idea how old he was. He might have been seven but he looked about five. He was so little, and so weak. He quickly got into his car, remembered that he had no more petrol and cursed. Arson started and woke up. His eyes met with Dante's for a second before they closed again.

'Don't die on me, kid,' muttered Dante. There was no response but Arson coughed weakly. Dante could feel his blood soaking through his coat. He quickly took off one of his gloves and lifted the hood of his car. He focused and shut his eyes, his face grim. The car gave a huge rumble and then spurted back into life as Dante released some of his thunderous energy into it. He knew that what he had done was risky; he might have electrocuted himself. But it would just have to do. He didn't have the time, and Arson didn't have the strength to wait in a queue for petrol.

Dante slammed the door of his car shut and drove off, tires screeching. Arson made no sound. He watched through a grey haze as trees zoomed past the window. He was outside…outside? He tried to get up but then moaned in pain as his numbed body refused to obey his orders. Dante quickly looked back at him and patted him on the head.

'Just rest. Don't try to move just yet.' Arson obeyed silently. Dante dug into his pocket and reached back, placing a Devil Star and a yellow orb by his side. Arson looked at them wearily.

'But…these are…you're a demon?' Dante nodded. Arson smiled crookedly at this point. 'So I'm not alone after all.' He shivered violently and closed his eyes. Dante turned the heating on, hoping that that would help Arson. He hated to admit it, but he was concerned for him. Maybe it was because of guilt. He still remembered the day he had called him a curse…Arson had died that day for him. He had never repaid the favour. But perhaps now it would be his chance to redeem himself.

Dante's mind wandered back several years. He smiled as he remembered the first time Arson, as a teenager had walked into Devil May Cry. They had still been in America. But now this move that he had made with Trish was possibly the best thing he had ever done for the business. Arson hadn't known that it was because of him that they had moved. Arson had led them to England in the past, and Trish had begged Dante to move here. At length, Dante had agreed, at first reluctantly but then gradually warming up to the idea.

Two hours later, they pulled up at Devil May Cry. Dante kicked the door open, much to the disgust of Trish. However, as soon as she saw the expression on his face, she quietened and looked at the boy curiously. She took him from Dante and sat down on the couch with him.

'Dante…is this…?' Dante nodded once, his face serious. Trish gently tilted Arson's head back and grimaced as she saw the dark ugly bruises on his neck.

'No wonder why he can't breathe properly.' Trish looked up at Dante, tears in her eyes.

'Who could possibly do this to a child?' Dante shrugged.

'I don't know…I think we'll find out sooner or later. Hopefully later.' Trish looked at him quickly and frowned.

'You're tense.' Dante explained about his findings and about the unmarked body. Trish went pale faced as she listened. None of them noticed that Arson had opened his eyes. He began to sob brokenly.

'I know what it is…I know who it is…' he said miserably. 'It's her!'

'Her?'

'M-mother…she hates me…and she hates us all…and…she'd go out at nights. She'd kill. I could smell the blood on her hands.' Dante frowned and knelt down in front of him, so then his face was level with the boy's. He watched as Arson's little hands balled up into fists. He was as scared as a rabbit caught in a trap.

'Is she the one who did this to you?' Arson nodded, tears running down his face.

'But I deserved it…I deserved everything! I'm a curse and a bad boy!' Trish hugged him close. Arson sobbed against her shoulder, terrified. 'I tried to help myself…but I hurt her…I did a bad thing…I made that fire…'

'Arson, it's over.' Dante tried to calm him but Arson only shook his head hysterically.

'It's not! You don't understand! You can't win against her! No one can! She's out there…somewhere!' He fell to coughing wildly. Dante sighed wearily as Arson grew still. Trish shook her head dumbly, shock robbing her of all speech. At last, she spoke.

'How could a mother do that to her own child?' Dante snorted and took Arson from her. He felt as light as a feather.

'I don't know…and it's wrong. But we've got to take care of the most important things right now.' He laid Arson down on the table and gently cut away his blood soaked top. Trish nodded silently and got up to help.

As darkness fell, the two were still working. Trish finally stepped back. Dante felt Arson's forehead gently and frowned.

'What now?'

'We wait.' Trish yawned. Dante looked at the time.

'You'd better go to sleep.'

'What about you?' Dante only smiled distantly. Trish knew then that Dante had talked enough for the day. She retired to her bed, her thoughts spinning around wildly, coming to land on one question.

Who could find the heart to do this to a kid?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Dante watched over Arson during the night, bathing his forehead with a damp but warm cloth. The boy had been running a fever during the night, and his dreams were those of delirium. Dante had started feeling oddly paternal towards him. Maybe it had been because once during the night, Arson had opened his eyes and had stared at Dante, half seeing, and half imagining and had called him, "Dad".

Maybe it was just because of guilt that Dante had started feeling warm towards him. Or maybe it was because of his size. He was small for his age, but that was due to ill treatment and lack of food. Speaking of which…

Dante hesitantly left Arson's side and went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He wondered when the boy had last eaten and then grabbed a couple of chocolate bars, thinking that it would put something in his stomach, as well as give the boy the energy he needed.

Arson was awake when Dante returned. He smiled at him weakly and then closed his eyes.

'Are you hungry?' Dante asked gently. Arson opened his eyes and looked at the demon hunter in shock. No one had ever asked him a question in such a tone before. He had no idea what he was expected to do or say. Dante repeated his question again, still keeping is tone of voice soft. 'Are you hungry? D'you want something to eat?' Arson took a deep breath, opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. Instead he shook his head.

'It's a trick isn't it?'

'What d'you mean?'

'You're gonna do what she always does. If I say yes, you're just going to say, "Tough you can't have it!" Well I'm not hungry! I'm never going to be again!' Arson shuddered slightly, taken aback by his own anger. Dante sighed and then placed a chocolate bar close to the boy's side. Arson looked at it with distrust and then at him, trying to work out whether this guy really was for real. There was only one way to find out. He hesitantly reached out for it, and then opened it up slowly. Dante made no move but sat there watching him, with a sad expression in his eyes. Arson blinked and took in his appearance.

This man was stronger than most people, but then again he was a demon so that was to be expected. But he didn't seem all that bad. He seemed as though he knew how to be gentle. At least, he had proved that to him when Dante had treated him with as much kindness as possible. Arson volunteered another smile and felt slightly encouraged when Dante smiled back.

'You remind me of my Dad…'he said without thinking. Arson lowered his eyes and blushed. 'Sorry…'

'For what?'

'I didn't mean to say that.' Dante frowned. Arson saw the look on his face and flinched, his body automatically tensing up as he prepared himself for any attack that may come his way. Dante noticed only then how red his hands were. While kids had been watching Saturday Morning cartoons, Arson had probably been doing household chores no kid his age should do.

'It's okay.' Arson looked up at Dante again, with those huge eyes of his.

'You mean it?' Dante nodded, his face serious. Arson's eyes welled up with tears. He sat up. Dante grinned. This was a good sign, it showed that he could finally move for himself, and that his body had regained all feeling. But now Arson's cheeks were glistening with tears as they ran down his face. Dante did something he had never done before. He hugged the boy close and felt tears sting his own eyes as he felt the boy's bones underneath his clothing. He furiously blinked them back.

'Hey…it's okay…you don't have to cry…you're safe now…you're free…' Arson looked up.

'I'm…free?' Arson face lighted up as he beamed. Dante grinned back at him. Arson's face suddenly fell. 'But, Sir! I do terrible things…'

'Like what?'

'…'

'Kid?'

'I…set things on fire…I don't know how I do it…but it happens…I never mean to but I always hurt someone…'

'Don't worry about it. Trish, that woman, she does some pretty strange things too. I'll deal with it. Don't worry.' Dante tucked Arson back into bed, when he saw how his eyelids were drooping. Arson yawned sleepily.

'Goodnight,' he said softly. Arson made no reply. Dante turned to go out of the bedroom when Arson spoke again.

'Sir?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you…' Dante smiled to himself and switched off the lights. Trish met him outside Arson's room.

'You know you've got to teach him how to control his powers.'

'I know. You should be asleep.'

'I was asleep…but…'

'You were worried?' Trish nodded her head slowly. Dante said nothing for a while but then looked towards the bedroom again. 'You can go in and check on him if you want. Stay with him. He might need something in the middle of the night.' Trish nodded again, accepting this idea. She entered the bedroom and pulled up a chair, watching as Arson's narrow chest rose and fell as he breathed.

---

Trish woke up to hear screaming. Arson tossed and turned frantically in his bed.

'No! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!' he shrieked. Trish breathed in deeply but then began coughing. Her senses screamed at her to leave the room; smoke was everywhere and she could hear the crackle of flames. She shook Arson roughly, trying to wake him from his nightmare. Arson jerked into wakefulness and stared around wildly.

'Oh no! I did it again!' he whimpered. He ducked under Trish and ran as fast as his legs would allow him to. Trish heard the front door slam shut above the wild hissing of the fire. She saw a tall, dark silhouette outside the door.

'Dante!' she cried. 'Arson's gone! Follow him! I'll take care of it!' Dante nodded and left wordlessly.

---

Arson ran blindly, not knowing where he was going, and not caring. His instincts would guide him, and carry him until his eyes adjusted to the new darkness that threatened to engulf him. He panted raggedly, sucking in air as his feet pounded against the concrete. He needed to get away from them. He needed to stay away from everyone, or else they'd be cursed. He crashed into someone but then dodged away before he could be caught. He could hear the footsteps thudding after him. Fear drove him on and he began to run faster. At length, he tripped and was sent rolling into a narrow alleyway. He shook his head to rid himself of the grogginess and looked around. He was not being followed by anyone. Had he just imagined it all then?

Arson tried to get up but then collapsed in pain. His stomach ached from where he had been stabbed, and his legs and arms trembled as he crawled to cover. He froze as he heard a high peeping sound.

'Hello?' he panted. The sound stopped and then started again, louder this time. Arson crawled towards it, his curiosity getting the better of him.

A bird lay trapped between two boxes filled with heavy junk. Arson stared at it for a while, noting the golden colour of the feathers. It was strange, at one point its feathers seemed to glow red, but then it would turn back to gold. The bird looked up at him through its fierce golden pupils but made no sound. Arson stared at it in open awe.

'A-are you a phoenix?' No answer, no indication of whether the bird had understood him. Arson used the rest of his failing strength to move the boxes apart. The phoenix hopped out as Arson fell down in a crumpled heap. It trilled its weird music to the sky again and then sat down next to him, preening itself. Arson had closed his eyes, concentrating on regulating his breathing. At length, he opened them again and raised his head.

'You know…you should get out while you still can…' the bird made no move but pressed itself towards him. 'For a phoenix you're pretty thick. Don't you know what I am? I'm a demon! You can't stay here near me. You've got to go!' The phoenix ignored Arson completely and nuzzled up against him. Arson smiled despite himself and ran his hand gently through the feathers. He froze as he heard footsteps. They were coming closer and closer, echoing off the walls that surrounded him on either side. He wondered, panicked, whether it was his mother. It might even be Dante…His soul lifted with hope. Maybe…just maybe it was…

'Little man? You here?'

'Dad?'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Arson struggled to his feet, joy lending him strength. The phoenix looked up into the boy's face but made no other move. At length, it closed its eyes and nuzzled against him. Arson looked down at it and beamed. He was not being rejected for once. It filled him with an odd sense of happiness. He called out again.

'Dad?' There was no answer. Arson took a faltering step towards the light, trying to step out of the darkness. He stifled a scream of terror as he felt someone's hands clamp down on his narrow shoulders from in front of him. His eyes adjusted to the new light. He peered upwards to see Dante looking down at him. Arson's eyes widened and he tried to step back. He lowered his eyes and gently placed the phoenix on the ground.

Dante watched in bewilderment as Arson shut his eyes and stood, his arms akimbo. His voice sounded, and Dante felt someone shocked to hear that it was low, sounding unlike a child's voice.

'I knew your name was Dante, but that was not all I knew. I know what you do for a living. My mother always told me about you, and that you'd find me and kill me if I was a bad boy. I guess I crossed the line when I nearly burnt your house down…' There was an uncomfortable silence. 'You may as well kill me now. I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. Nothing does.' Arson opened his eyes, turned his back on Dante and waited. Dante walked towards him slowly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Arson flinched slightly but stood his ground.

'I'm not going to kill you.'

'It's your job. Just do it.' Arson's voice had a bite of anger in it. Dante said nothing but let go. Arson closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Minutes passed and there was still no pain. He was still alive. He slowly opened his eyes again and looked around. Dante suddenly grabbed him and bundled him into the car, locking the door before he turned back to grab the phoenix. He stared down at it impassively for a few seconds, trying to assess the situation. If he tried to grab it just like that, he would probably end up with a few nasty bites.

At length, he crouched down slightly and extended his hand out towards the bird. When he realized that he was not going to be attacked, he stroked the head feathers gently and then rose with the phoenix safely tucked under his arm. Arson flinched as Dante got into the car beside him. He trembled and tried to flatten himself against the car door. Dante put Inferno in his lap and drove off, tires screaming, as was his trait.

Arson watched the lights fly by, his eyes wet from terrified tears. He jumped as he heard Dante's voice.

'Devil's never cry.' The two were silent. Arson mulled over Dante's words, uncertainty showing in his eyes. He looked carefully at this strange man with silver hair, the one who killed demons for the fun of it but yet had spared his life. The only sound to be heard was the rain pattering onto the windscreen, and the wipers as they rid the glass of the water. Dante handed him his red amulet. Arson looked at him questioningly but said nothing. Dante felt suddenly irritated by his silence. _Why won't he talk?_ He thought to himself. _Why doesn't he just find it in himself to ask?_

'Your father gave it to you to keep. It's not mine anymore.' Arson nodded and wordlessly slipped it around his neck. 'Only Spardas wear that amulet though…' Arson looked up at him sharply at that point before he sank back into the car seat, his face pale.

'So that's why you didn't kill me…because we're related?' Dante shook his head.

'It's not just that. You didn't do anything wrong.'

'But my mother said that you kill for the fun of it, and that it doesn't matter if you're a kid or not. No matter what happens, she said you'll kill them all the same and that you'd kill me too if I was a bad boy.'

Dante scowled as he heard his words. Arson saw the anger in his eyes and grew quiet. He pressed himself against the car door, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Dante said nothing else for the rest of the journey. When he next looked in the child's direction, Arson was fast asleep, with Inferno resting in his lap.

Fifteen minutes later, Dante gently picked him up. Inferno, with a huge effort, managed to flap heavily to Dante's shoulder, where he perched precariously. Trish saw Dante pull up and opened the door.

'Is he okay?'

'He's exhausted. So's Inferno. Give him some water. He needs it.' Dante sat down with Arson in his lap and sighed, shaking his head. 'If that bitch was still alive, I'd kill her myself.' Trish held a glass of water to Inferno, who drank greedily and thankfully from it. She looked quickly at Dante.

'What happened?'

'Arson told me that his mother said that I killed demons just for the hell of it. She threatened the kid using my name.'

'You like to have people quaking in fear when they hear your name.'

'This is different.' Dante shifted his position slightly. Arson's head sank against his chest as he slept on, oblivious to what Dante had said. Dante moved again, wanting only to get to his bed and nurse his aching head. He felt as though he'd had enough action for one day. Besides, he hadn't got much sleep all night. A troubled look passed over Arson's face. Dante sighed in resignation and stayed still.

'He's a light sleeper. I guess I'll just have to sleep on the couch with him.' Trish giggled. 'What?'

'I never thought I'd hear you say that.' Dante scowled at her witheringly but said nothing. Trish's eyes met those of Inferno's. She smiled again. 'You look like a pirate with Inferno perched on your shoulder like that.' Dante shrugged.

'So what? I ain't got a problem with pirates.' He yawned sleepily and closed his eyes. Trish freed Inferno's talons from Dante's coat and took him with her as she went upstairs. Five minutes later, Dante and Arson were both sound asleep.

---

It was late in the morning when they were both rudely awakened from the shrill cry of the telephone. Dante leaned over and reached for the phone. He slowly held the receiver up to his ear, yawning as he did so.

'Devil May Cry?'

'There's been another attack. Same marks as last time. Half healed. Have you found anything?' Dante blinked, clearing his mind.

'Who the hell is this anyway?'

'Does it matter? Check this body out. And take the boy with you.' Dante looked towards Arson at that point. Arson smiled at him, safe in the knowledge that he would not be harmed. Dante was about to give a caustic reply when the phone went dead. He slammed down the phone and looked towards Arson curiously.

'Get cleaned up, kid. We've got to go.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Arson watched in wide-eyed terror as Dante's car screamed through the road. Trish yawned, looking not the least bit perturbed by Dante's driving.

'Where are we going?' asked Arson. There was no answer. 'Excuse me!' Still no response. Arson sat back dejectedly, feeling that now was not a good time to ask questions. But then again, was it ever a good time to ask questions? He thought not. He slowly dragged out a tattered photograph from his jeans pocket. It had been through a lot, just like him. It had been through water, heat, and it had been damaged physically, just like him. Not only that, but it was his only tie to his father. Arson looked at the picture sadly.

It depicted his father as a boy roughly around his age. His black streaked silver hair shone up brightly in the picture, almost giving him a strange shine, as though showing that he was someone who was special. His grandmother stood behind him. Arson wondered about the woman. He had never met her before, though he had often wondered what she was like. He imagined that she was someone of immense kindness. But then again, one could never be sure. Living with his mother had taught him that. He had learnt that lesson only too well.

Dante turned to see what was keeping the boy so quiet when he came to a red light. He caught a hasty glimpse of the picture and then turned pale. Without a sound, he snatched the picture away from Arson. Trish looked over his shoulder as she watched his face drain of all colour.

'That's Maya isn't it?' Dante made no reply. Arson watched his face turn an unhealthy shade of green.

'Are you feeling sick, sir?' Dante shook his head but then nodded. Trish turned around and tried to smile at Arson.

'He'll be okay. Don't worry about him.' Arson sat back, feeling somewhat worried.

'Can I have my photo back, please?' Trish tried to pry away the picture. Dante suddenly let it drop numbly. He swallowed hard and then gripped the steering wheel tightly. Trish watched in alarm as his knuckles turned white from the amount of pressure he was exerting onto his hands.

'Dante…' she whispered. Dante made no effort to reply. They finally pulled up in front of a dark alleyway. Dante allowed himself to smile, though his nerves were on edge, and though he felt as if he had just been on several roller coasters in a row. Demons always seemed to choose alleys to hide out in. It made hunting for them a lot easier if you knew where to go. It saved time as well. Dante was thankful for his extra senses; demons rarely killed once the phone call was made to Devil May Cry.

He slammed the car door open and quickly got up. Trish did the same. Arson sat in the car uncertainly. He looked up at Dante in bewilderment through the glass. The two seemed to be arguing. Dante's eyes had turned cold and hard and Trish was looking somewhat annoyed. At last Dante opened the car door for Arson.

'Come on. You're coming with us too.' Arson quickly obeyed, unbuckling his seatbelt and then nervously standing beside him. Dante moved forwards, into the alley, Trish and Arson following behind. Trish looked down at Arson as she felt his hand touch against hers and then hold on tightly. His eyes had become almost as wide as saucers, and they were welling up rapidly. Arson trembled as he looked up at Trish.

'Come on, Arson.' Arson shook his head.

'No…I'm not going in there!' Trish frowned.

'Why? Why not?' Arson said nothing, but his eyes grew wider. He could only shake his head. Trish knelt down so then her face was level with his. 'Arson?'

'Y-you don't understand! It's _her_!'

'Your mother?' Arson nodded.

'She's there! I can sense it! I know she's there!' Trish picked him up as the tears finally spilt out of his eyes. Arson turned and burrowed his face into her shoulder. He tried desperately to struggle free as she walked into the alley. At last, he saw that it was no use and was still.

'Come on, Dante! Hurry up! He's absolutely terrified!' called Trish. Dante said nothing but beckoned her over. Trish stared down at the body impassively. There were no marks on the skin, only a single blemish where the demon had half healed. Arson looked down at it and began struggling again.

'Please…please…let's just get out of here! Please!' he begged. Trish looked at Dante as if proving a point. Dante ignored the look and carried on examining the body.

'There aren't any clues here. I can't believe this…no leads as to who's doing this.' Trish had started walking away, trying to comfort the boy as much as possible, but nothing seemed to have any effect. All Arson wanted was to be allowed to run from that place. Trish came to a halt as Dante spun her around roughly. He tilted back Arson's head, so then his eyes were staring into the boy's.

'Do you know anything about this?' Furious shaking of the head. Arson was struck dumb with terror. Dante sighed. 'Are you sure?' More nodding.

'She's here…it's her…I know it is…can't you sense it?' Trish and Dante looked around the alley. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Dante's senses couldn't pick anything up. Neither could Trish. Dante at last sighed and then frowned.

'She isn't here, Arson. Besides you killed her, remember?' Trish elbowed him roughly in his side. Arson stopped crying, a look on outrage replacing his fearful glances.

'I did not! I know that what she did to me was horrible…but I deserved it! I'd never fight back, because I know that I deserved everything. She isn't dead! I'm telling you she isn't dead! When she finds me…' Arson's voice petered out. All anger had drained from his face. Instead he looked small and frightened. 'She said all demons are bad. She's right.'

'Really. I'm half demon. Does that make me bad? Should I die?' Arson said nothing. 'Well?' Arson shook his head. 'So who does deserve to die?'

'Me! She always said that…'

'But you're half demon as well. If I don't deserve to, then you shouldn't either, should you?'

'Yes…but it's different…'

'How so?'

'I…I don't know…' A red light suddenly glimmered in Arson's eyes. 'Just leave me alone! I don't know anything! I don't know!' Trish felt Arson's hands clench into fists. She frowned as his sobs became harder.

'Good going, Dent.' Dante gave her a withering glance and then picked up something from the ground. He tapped Arson on the shoulder. He held out the photograph towards Arson, between two fingers, like how one might hold a cigarette.

'What's the story behind this? How do you know these people?' Arson didn't look in his direction but shook his head, shaking with fear.

'Not now. Don't ask him now. You're scaring him.'

'But I need to know. Kid?' Trish suddenly glared at him.

'If you really must know, Arson is your grandson! That boy in the picture is your son!' Dante stared at her as though he had just been slapped.

'What? How d'you know?'

'I'll explain later.' Arson had finally stopped crying. He stared numbly over Trish's shoulder. Dante blew out a big sigh.

'Who's up for ice-cream?' he tried to force cheerfulness into his voice. Arson hid his face in Trish's shoulder again. Trish glared at him. 'I was joking.'

'Ha ha…' Trish's voice dripped with sarcasm. She opened the back door of the car and gently placed Arson inside it. Arson said nothing but hunched down in his seat, making himself look even smaller and helpless. Trish's heart went out to him. 'He didn't mean any of it. He's just in a bad mood.' Arson nodded, but curled up even more. Trish fondly ruffled his hair and then straightened up, slamming the car door shut. Arson flinched at the loud sound but said nothing. Dante stood alone, deep in thought.

'Dante! Come on!' Dante awoke to reality and quickly got into the car. Trish said nothing to him on the way back. At length, Arson spoke.

'That boy…he's my Dad. It's the only photo I had of him. He gave it to me ages ago, when I wanted to see what my grandma looked like. He told me to keep it. I didn't have anymore pictures because after he left, all of them were burnt.' Arson paused. 'My Dad's name is Kryder. He told me that grandma named him after a famous warrior who fought alongside Sparda.' Arson's eyes shone with the memory. 'He used to tell me stories and once, after an extra long story, he gave me a part of his amulet. My sister got the other half. I asked him where he got it from and he told me that Grandma had given it to him before he had left home. I asked him about his Dad but then he didn't say anything. He just told me that he was a great man. But after that night…he left.' Arson stopped and then shook his head. He tried to smile, but he failed. Trish turned to look behind her and then smiled at Arson.

'You look tired. Get some rest.' Arson didn't even protest but did as was asked. Fifteen minutes later, he was asleep. Dante shook his head and then spoke.

'If I hadn't lost my memory back then I wouldn't have done what I did.' Trish looked towards him. 'Damn it…' Dante shook his head.

'Car.' Dante quickly applied the brakes. Trish sighed. 'I know.'

'Once I had my memory back, I realised what had happened. She told me she loved me before I left. By this time, I knew I didn't feel the same way about her. So I left my amulet, the completed version. I guess you could say that it was my way of saying thank you. But I left it there as a token of apology…not that she knew that. I told her that I might not come back alive, I never had any intention of going back, but I left her my amulet anyway. She was so happy with a simple gift. It all makes sense what Arson said. That's how my amulet got carried on. Through Kryder. I wondered about how Arson had come across it. But I know now.' Trish nodded and then smiled at him. 'I've got to do some research. I need to know whether there was ever any reporting before of these type of attacks. It might be in my books somewhere.'

'Have you ever heard of this Kryder guy?'

'Yeah…my ol' man used to tell me that they were best friends. But then they parted ways and never met again. So that was that. Not very helpful.'

'Maybe Kryder knows something about these attacks.'

'Maybe…if he's alive. And even if he is, we have no way of knowing where he is. We've got to do this ourselves.' Trish nodded, seeing the sense in what he said. She looked out of the window, knowing somehow that no more was to be said on the subject.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The rain was beginning to fall heavily. Arson paused under a tree and then ran down the road, his heavy school bag thumping painfully against his leg. He slowed down and then walked leisurely in the rain. A bit of water wouldn't hurt him anyway. Devil May Cry finally came into view. The rain began falling even harder. Thunder crashed in the sky. Arson ran the rest of the way, wincing slightly as his bag slammed against his thigh. _Being fifteen is no joke! Why did I have to be moved up a year? And why do they have these dumb exams anyway?_

Arson drew out his house keys and then allowed himself entry. He locked the door behind him. Dante and Trish were always warning him about keeping the door unlocked. They said it was unsafe. Arson was sure he'd be able to handle any trouble but still, he didn't ever want to get on Dante's bad side.

He saw a note that was lying on the table. He quickly scanned it and sighed. Trish and Dante always went out somewhere or another. He knew the job they did only too well, but still it must be exciting. He had often asked them whether he could come with them but they always refused. He guessed it was for his own good. In the middle of his chemistry exam, he couldn't think about killing demons. Besides, he didn't really like killing anyway. So why was he always eager to go with them? He shrugged and then sat down on the couch and opened up his school bag. Revision beckoned.

Arson tried to concentrate but then threw his pen down. It clattered onto the wooden floor, the sound echoing hollowly through the room. He could not be bothered today. It was his birthday after all. And birthdays were meant to be full of happiness, right? Not studying and giving yourself a headache trying to learn how to balance equations.

He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. There was nothing on. He sighed with boredom and switched it off. He looked at the table for his pen, remembered that he had thrown it and then looked about on the floor. He gasped as a strange sight met his eyes.

His pen was _floating_! Arson frowned and dropped to his belly, so then his eyes were level with the pen. He put his hand under it, and found that there was nothing holding it up. He waved his hand over it, and found again that there was nothing that was suspending it in the air. He looked around in bewilderment.

'Gran'pa?' No answer. 'Gran'pa, are you playing another trick on me?' Nothing. Arson frowned. Dante and Trish had definitely gone out. This was no trick. He wondered whether this was his doing. He cleared his throat and held out his hand.

'Come here!' he yelled. The pen did not move. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. _Come here! _Arson squeaked with surprise as he felt a heavy weight hit him on his forehead, sending him crashing him down on his back. He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head. He stared in shock as he saw a sword lying by his side. Force Edge. Dante had rarely used the sword. So why had it come to him all of a sudden? Arson struggled to pick it up and then staggered over to the case where it was safely kept. The glass had been shattered. Arson looked at this in surprise and then gulped. Dante was not going to be happy about this. Not one bit. He quickly got out the dustpan and brush and started sweeping up the broken fragments of glass. He tried to concoct a story that he could tell. Maybe he could just tell Dante that it had suddenly happened. Maybe it had already been like that when he had come in. Yeah that sounded plausible. He could say that someone had been in to try and burgle the house and that he'd only found out about it when he had got into the house. But that would mean that his grandfather and Trish would search the house trying to figure out what else was missing. And even worse, that would mean lying. Arson sighed. He was doomed.

Arson went upstairs and into the bathroom to take a shower. It had been PE last lesson and he had ended up smelling like a lawnmower. Arson took pride in the fact that he was good at sports, as well as his lessons. Trish too was pleased for him, but Dante tended to treat this like a bad thing. Arson didn't understand why, nor did he care. He had no idea why he worked so hard, but work hard he did.

Arson turned on the hot water and closed his eyes as the water bounced off his skin. There was nothing like a hot shower for taking away the day's worries. Arson suddenly hissed with pain and looked down at his arm, where a sudden pain had made itself felt. An angry red sore had appeared on his arm. Arson felt another painful sting on his leg. And again, another sore he had somehow failed to notice.

---

Trish and Dante slowly walked into the house, Dante checking his sword for any spots of blood. At last he nodded in satisfaction and then sheathed his sword. Trish stopped short in the doorway.

'What the hell happened here?' Dante peered over her shoulder and saw the shattered case of Force Edge.

'Arson?' he called. There was no answer. Dante unsheathed his sword and slowly walked in, his pale blue eyes glowing with anticipation of another battle. Trish was more concerned about the well being of the boy.

'He's definitely here. His books are out.' Dante looked at the desk in disbelief.

'It's his birthday and he still studies. Jeez…' Trish ignored him.

'Maybe not. Look, his pen's on the floor.'

'So what?'

'Dante! Look at this!' Trish picked up the pen and turned it around. An ugly black mark greeted her sight. It depicted a phoenix and a Chinese Dragon intertwined. It was similar to a mark that Dante knew very well.

'Razzia?'

'No, I don't think so. His was a dragon and a serpent.' Trish looked up. 'Where's Arson?' The two looked up as they heard someone screaming in pain. Arson crashed through the bathroom door, fully clothed. Tears of pain were in his eyes. He staggered down the stairs and then collapsed in a heap. Trish noted the dark red patches on his skin, where the water had tried to eat away at his body. Arson gasped with pain, his eyes turning red and then into a dark unreadable black.

'What's happening to me?' he choked. His vision was suddenly engulfed by flames. A raw unexplainable anger rose in his heart. Someone had to pay for this. Someone needed to be punished. He snarled and rose to his feet, the strength of anger fuelling his body. Trish and Dante backed away from the wall of flames that was Arson.

Arson sprang at the two. Dante pushed Trish out of the way and grabbed a bottle of water. As Arson came closer, he smacked him on the back of the head with it and then somersaulted to one side. Arson's momentum carried him forwards. Dante sprang on him from behind, using the bottle like a weapon. Arson gave vent to another wild untamed snarl and turned. Dante quickly unscrewed the cap of the bottle and hurled the contents in Arson's face.

The flames died down immediately. Trish pounced on Arson with a towel and hastily dried him from the water. Arson gasped and panted.

'What the hell is happening to me?' he whispered. Dante grinned.

'Looks like your powers are kicking in again.'

'But I thought I'd grown out of that!'

'What d'you mean grown out of that? You're a devil! You can't fight facts.'

'But…when I was little…water hurt me like this and I got mad like just now. I haven't ever got out of control…until now. Why?' Dante looked thoughtful.

'How were you feeling before you morphed?'

'Scared. Very scared. I saw the blisters and I wondered whether I was going crazy or something.'

'That's it. When you were a kid, you were under a lot of stress and pain. That's why they kicked in early. But now, it's just because you're growing up.' Arson gave Dante a withering look.

'If that's true, then why don't you ever treat me like an adult?'

'Because you pull faces like that.' Arson got the hint.

'Sorry Gran'pa…' he said sheepishly. Trish stopped herself from laughing. It always made her feel amused when she heard Arson calling Dante that. The fact that Dante looked as though he was in his mid-thirties didn't do much to help. Dante caught another glimpse of the shattered case and understood what had happened.

'Your other powers must have taken effect as well.' Arson nodded.

'Watch.' Arson moved his hand so then his palm was facing Force Edge. 'I meant to go for my pen but then this happened.' Force Edge trembled spasmodically and then was still. Arson closed his eyes, frowning slightly in concentration. Force Edge slowly rose and came towards him, smacking him hard in the head again. Dante helped Arson up to his feet.

'Looks like you need to practise that.'

'Yes…' Dante handed Arson the sword. It glowed slightly, humming with energy. Trish frowned.

'Force Edge never did that when you handled it.'

'I know. Arson has been chosen as its wielder.' Arson smiled, unsure as to whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. 'Of course…I'll need to make some changes to the sword. Make it lighter.'

'No wait…look!' Trish called out. Dante watched as the sword suddenly split in two, even dividing the hilt into two. The sword burst into flames, much to Arson's fright. Despite this, he didn't drop it, his hold only tightened in panic. The flames didn't hurt him but only licked at his hands harmlessly. When the flames died down, Arson found that he was holding two cutlasses in his hands, both of them a dull red colour. Along the hilt was a flame pattern. Set deep inside the grooves of this motif were red jewels, presumably rubies.

Arson looked up at Dante and Trish, bewildered. He tried to pass them to Dante, but he refused.

'They're yours now, kid.' Arson looked down at his new weapons. 'From tomorrow onwards, you won't sleep. I'll train you and teach you how to use your powers. By Monday, you would have learnt all I know, and maybe more.' Arson said nothing but nodded mutely.

'You'd better go and get as much rest as you possibly can,' said Trish gently. Arson picked up his bag and meekly went upstairs, shock from the latest developments in his life leaving him dumbstruck.

Dante looked towards Trish.

'I know that sign. I read about it.' Dante walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a musty old book. The pages were yellowed and stained. The edges of the paper had been run smooth and were mostly tattered because of overuse. Dante flicked through the pages, ignoring it when several fell out.

'Here! Take a look at this.' Trish read from the book.

' "The mark appears as thick black slashes. The slashes will then form into the shape of a dragon and a phoenix. This is the mark of Kryder's strength. All of his victims were marked with this insignia, a sign of retribution and rebirth." Arson's pen is marked with Kryder's emblem?' Dante nodded.

'I don't like the idea of this.' Trish laughed nervously.

'It was just the pen though.'

'No…Arson's arm has also been marked. I saw it just after I threw water at him.' Trish's face went pale. 'I'll have to teach him everything his older self and I knew. God knows what else he can do. I mean, he's half angel. If I can somehow find something else about them, then I could try and get him to tap into that power as well.'

Arson had been listening to the conversation from the top of the stairs. He had wanted a drink but then when he had heard the serious tone of Dante's voice, he had chosen to wait until they had finished talking. Arson looked down at his arm and uncovered the mark. He had thought it had looked pretty cool, but now he thought otherwise. He wondered about his father and was then filled with hope. Maybe it meant his father, not the Kryder of old…maybe he was somewhere near and trying to find him. But maybe Kryder wanted to kill Arson for what the other half of him was; an angel. Maybe he was just like Ophelia and hated angels as much as Ophelia had hated demons.

Arson cradled his head in his arms and then thought back to the conversation. His older self…what the hell did Dante mean by that? Arson looked up as a shadow fell over him. He hunched down. Dante sighed wearily.

'How long have you been sitting there?'

'I heard the whole thing.'

'Looks like I've got some explaining to do…this is going to be one hell of a long night.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Arson managed to make it to the top of the basement stairs before collapsing. True to his word, Dante had worked the boy relentlessly, only stopping for meals. It was no surprise that Arson was tired. Dante watched him collapse impassively and then picked him up in a fireman's carry. He dropped him gently on the sofa and quietly got out a blanket.

The boy had been a fast pupil, and he found that Arson had already known many of the techniques he had tried to teach him. This came as no surprise; Arson was always reading whatever he could find. Dante checked to see whether he was asleep and then went upstairs into his bedroom.

He stopped when he saw that Trish was already sitting on his bed.

'Well? How did it go?'

'He's quick at learning.'

'Does he know everything?'

'He knows how to heal himself when he is injured. That's something in itself. When we first met Arson as a seventeen year old, he didn't know how to heal.' Trish nodded. 'He knows how to control his powers. When he gets mad, his body temperature will only rise slightly, but apart from that, there's nothing else that will happen. I've also taught him how to tap into his demonic powers as well.' Trish nodded again.

'I hope you didn't work him too hard.' Dante looked at her witheringly.

'I had to. Could you imagine what would happen if he suddenly got pissed off in class? Boom! The whole place would blow up! Especially if he's in a chemistry lesson! With all those chemicals…' Dante shuddered. 'That would make some impressive headlines.'

'Oh how droll…' Trish murmured. 'I worry about your sense of humour sometimes.' Dante shrugged.

'Can I get some sleep? I'm tired.' Trish shrugged.

'Fine but I'm not moving.'

'Trish!' Dante glared at her. Trish smiled sweetly. 'All right fine! I'll sleep in your bed!' Trish got off quickly.

'No way!' Dante flopped down gratefully and yawned. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day. Already he'd got another phone call about those attacks. Dante frowned. If Arson was going to school tomorrow, then he had better be prepared. He quickly sat up and walked down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He placed Arson's twin blades on the coffee table that rested just by the sofa. He had designed them in the same way as Arson's older self had done. A few minor adjustments here and there and they were exact replicas. Dante couldn't help but be pleased with his handiwork. He looked at the time and yawned again. It was late, and knowing his job, he would have to get an early start.

---

Arson yawned and slowly opened his eyes to find Trish standing by the sofa, his swords in her hand pointing towards his chest. Trish grinned as she saw the shocked expression on his face.

'Trish! Don't do that to me!'

'Hey Arson, what's the symbol for Calcium Carbonate?'

'CaCO3!'

'Why are Alkali metals very reactive?'

'Because they only have one electron in its outer shell!'

'How many electrons does Chlorine have in its outer shell?'

'Uh….seven?'

'Good good…and what group does Chlorine belong to?'

'The…uhm…Halogens?' Trish allowed him up and smiled at him.

'Well done. Get going. I've packed your bag for you. You're already late. Good luck!' Trish marched him out of the door before Arson could even protest. A minute later, someone pounded on the door. Arson.

'I need a shower!' Trish looked at the time.

'Be quick.' Arson needed no second bidding. In five minutes time, he was back downstairs, checking his arms for any sores.

'Thank Gawd I can take showers in boiling hot water.'

'Nice to know now get going!' Arson snatched his bag up from the ground and practically ran out of the door and down the street.

---

Arson slipped into his seat at the back of the classroom just before the teacher came in. One of his friends, Rayne prodded him gently in the arm.

'What happened to you?'

'Nothing.' Rayne caught a glimpse of Arson's arm.

'Nice tattoo! You never told me you were getting one!' Arson looked down at his arm and hastily covered it up. 'Hey relax! There's nothing in the school rules about it!' Arson frowned.

'It's not that…it's just that…this isn't a tattoo!' Rayne raised his eyebrows and was about to say something when the teacher handed out the GCSE papers. Rayne took one glance at the front of paper and frowned.

'Nice to see that you joined us Mr. Zeyers.' Rayne shrugged. Arson said nothing but kept his eyes fixed on his desk. Everyone knew that Rayne rarely came to school. It was something of a mystery but Arson had never questioned him about it. He respected the idea of privacy. After all, he would need it more than ever after finding out about his heritage. God knew, if he got really angry, one of his classmates might end up turning into a pillar of salt or something. The thought occurred to him that he might suddenly sprout huge feathery wings. He gulped.

'You may start!' Arson only noticed that everyone was starting when Rayne dropped his pen and started waving his hand wildly in the air to ask whether someone could pick it up for him. Arson cursed inwardly. He needed to focus. He narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration but looked up quickly as someone shrieked.

'My pencil's floating, Miss!' Arson swallowed hard. Maybe he'd been focusing a little _too_ hard. Rayne looked in his direction quickly and frowned. Arson ignored him and concentrated only on his exam paper.

---

The rest of the exam passed uneventfully. Arson was glad when it was time to finally go home and study some more; it meant that he could get away from everyone else. He started walking back the way he had came when he heard someone suddenly yell.

'Hey Arse!'

'The name's Arson, Rayne.'

'Yeah yeah…' Arson turned around and watched his friend run up to him. He noticed that he was running only in the shadiest areas, as though he was trying to keep away from the sun. 'That was you, wasn't it?'

'What d'you mean?'

'That was you who made the pencil float!' Arson looked at him squarely in the eyes.

'What of it? I know you're not like the others either, are you.' It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Rayne was about to answer but then his face turned pale.

'I've got to go…I'll talk to you later…' Rayne quickly turned tail and fled. Arson frowned and watched him go and then turned to see what had scared Rayne off like that.

'You!'

---

'You're still a curse, even now. You thought you had grown out of it, but yet it has returned to haunt you again. Maybe now you know why I wanted to end your pitiful existence…because I knew that soon it would overpower you…' Arson backed away as a woman clad in all white walked towards him with measured paces. He recognised her immediately. She was still alive. Ophelia! Arson felt his back hit against the brick wall behind him. He licked at dry lips and watched her come closer, terror beginning to grip his heart.

'Come with me…let me take away your pain…let me stop the curse…' whispered Ophelia, her voice taking on a sing-song tone. Arson automatically lowered his eyes and bowed his head, resorting immediately to the old way he used to stand. Gone were the years of building up his confidence. It was all destroyed in that single moment. Arson swallowed hard and thought of Dante. He'd be laughing at him now, he'd think he was a coward. Arson forced himself to raise his eyes, so then they were staring directly into hers. Immediately, he found himself on the ground with a nosebleed. He heard someone cry out and run towards him, but Ophelia turned her head in the man's direction. The man gave vent to a chilling scream and then was silent. Arson took his chance and ran.

Ophelia snarled and chased after him. Arson urged himself to go faster. But his legs wouldn't obey. It seemed that the harder he tried to run fast, the slower he became. He yelped as he crashed into a girl his own age. He scrambled to his feet and looked behind him. Ophelia had slowed down.

'Get him, Val! Don't let him get away!' Arson turned to face the girl, his eyes wide.

'Val?' Val nodded speechlessly. Arson checked her over, and noted the thin scratches on her face. Not even she had escaped Ophelia's wrath.

'Come with me, Val.' Arson's extended his hand towards her, and Val took it, smiling with pure relief. Val got to her feet. Ophelia screamed with rage as she saw what was happening and sprang after them. Arson dragged Val through the street and then veered off to the right, Val moving with him almost eagerly. Dead end. Arson skidded to a halt and looked around wildly, desperately. Ophelia, who was slowly but steadily shortening the gap between them, was blocking their only exit. Val shielded her head and crouched down behind Arson.

'I'm scared…' she whispered. Arson placed Val's back to the wall and stood in front of her, like a sentinel. Ophelia seemed to recoil slightly.

'Only now you talk, traitor! Only now! You remained speechless for eight years…all because of the curse? Traitor!' Ophelia sprang towards them. Arson quickly, and without thinking pulled out his twin blades. Fire sprang from them but then resumed spinning around the metal. Val's eyes grew wide as she saw the power the swords were emitting.

'Leave her alone…' said Arson. His voice sounded oddly calm, and level. 'Or else…I'll do the same as what I did last time…I don't know how you survived…but I know that I've got to get rid of you…I've got to stop you from doing this to anyone else!' Ophelia smiled.

'So…you've finally grown up from a wailing brat I see…' she hissed softly. Arson shifted his stance slightly, so then his weight was evenly balanced. He had no intention of fighting Ophelia, or killing her. He was simply trying to bluff his way through. Val didn't seem to know this and her eyes shone with adoration. She was going to be safe now. Arson would see to that.

Arson swallowed hard and gripped his blades tighter. Ophelia suddenly tensed and looked around. Her eyes narrowed and then she slunk off. Arson watched her go, puzzled and confused. Val jumped to her feet and hugged her brother.

'Eight years! Eight years! You're safe! You're so brave! You're alive!' Val dissolved into tears and wept into his shoulder.

'Come on…' he whispered gently. 'Let's go home…you can stay with us…' Val looked up at him.

'Are you happy there?' Arson smiled and nodded. Val hugged Arson again and nodded, her eyes shining with tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

The two got back to Devil May Cry to be greeted with the sight of Ophelia sitting on the couch beside Dante and Trish. They had wedged her in tightly so then she was unable to break free. Arson's eyes narrowed.

'Gran'pa? What the hell-?'

'Not now. Go upstairs. Take Val with you.' Val looked at Arson in surprise. How had Dante known her name? Arson nodded and ran upstairs, Val following behind. Trish followed them both upstairs, to keep them calm. Arson was pacing around his room when Trish came in. Val had backed herself into the corner furthest away from the door. Arson spun around and held his arms wide.

'Why the hell is she here? What's happening? She can't take Val home! She's started on her too! You see don't you? Don't you see? No one can escape her! No one can win against her!'

'She's not here to take her home.'

'I don't want to go back either!'

'No one is going away with her. No one. You're safe here. We promised you that when you were seven. We're not about to go back on our word right now.' Arson breathed out a sigh of relief.

---

Dante launched himself at Ophelia as she sprang to her feet. Dante pinned her down firmly on the floor, spreading his body against hers. Ophelia gasped with surprise and shook her head from side to side like an animal in a trap.

'Get off me! Let me go!' she snarled. Dante smiled as though in amusement.

'You have no idea who I am, do you?'

'I don't give a shit! Fuck off! Leave me alone!' Dante shifted his position slightly, so then Ophelia couldn't even try to struggle. Ophelia felt his hips grinding against her own. She closed her eyes and started sobbing. 'Do what you want with me! Just let me live afterwards!' Dante's eyes narrowed in disgust as he guessed what she was thinking.

'Eight years ago, you threatened a kid using my name. Dante. You put that kid through so much shit, he didn't even know what to say when something good was said about him. He was so lost that he'd just cry all night. He barely ever slept, because he was afraid that when he'd wake up he would be stuck with you again.' Ophelia arched her back slightly, in one last desperate bid to escape. It was no use. Dante was too strong.

'He was a curse! He'd cursed my life! He made me what I am; a Fallen Angel!' she sobbed, shaking her head again.

'Do you know about these attacks?' Ophelia said nothing. Dante smiled wickedly and put on more pressure. 'Answer me or I _will _do something to you!'

'Yes! I know all about it! I'm a part of it!' yelled Ophelia.

'Why?'

'We want our revenge! We want to stop the curse from spreading. We want to get rid of all of them.'

'Them?'

'The demons! The filthy, wretched, cursed, stinking demons!' Dante ignored her comment on his race but continued to probe her for answers.

'How many of you are there?'

'Five…but our strength combined is no match to The One.'

'The One?'

'None dare speaks his name! Our leader, The One!' Ophelia's face turned pale as she looked into those icy blue eyes of Dante.

'Where do you stay?' Ophelia laughed scornfully.

'I'm afraid of you but not that afraid. I would never give up our hiding place! The One would find a punishment worse than any I ever gave it!'

'It?'

'THE CURSE!' Ophelia's voice rose to a shout. Trish came back down the stairs at that point. She looked impassively at Dante and then at Ophelia. Ophelia looked at her and then snarled. Her struggling became more and more frantic as Trish continued to stand there.

'The scent!' she raged. 'You'll be next to die, Demon!' she screamed. Dante slapped her smartly across the face but then quickly moved his hand back to it's previous position on her arm. Trish shrugged and sat down on the couch.

'What about Kryder?' roared Dante. Ophelia's eyes grew wide. She stared up at him glassily.

'Kry-Kryder?' Dante's eyes locked with hers. 'I don't know…don't mention him to me…he wrecked my life…my life was cursed by him and it.' Dante looked at Trish.

'I think we've found out all we can from her,' he said quietly. Trish nodded. 'Pass me my sword.' Ophelia shrieked and struggled wildly, blackened wings unfolding from her sides. She flapped them, knocking Dante off her body with the wind she created. She ran quickly upstairs and into Arson's bedroom. There was another scream. Trish bounded up the stairs, determined to protect the children. Dante followed after her as he heard the sound of shattering glass.

---

An angel stood in front of both Arson and Val, his wings folding over their heads like a shield. Arson was wide eyed with awe, Val was hiding her face in her hands, completely terrified. Ophelia was crouched low, like a jaguar ready to pounce on its prey.

'Orion…' she hissed softly. Orion made no reply. His grey eyes looked upon her calmly.

'No harm shall come to the children…they are your own.'

'They are my own, and I am free to do what I want with them,' replied Ophelia angrily. Orion said nothing but stretched out his wings more, barring Arson and Val from view. Dante and Trish crashed into the room and stared in amazement at the calm figure that stood before them. Ophelia whirled around to look behind her, and cursed when she saw Dante and Trish standing ready, both armed.

'The One will not let me die like this!' she said suddenly, her voice turning warm and soft. 'The One is great and compassionate to those who love him. He will not let me die…' A yellow streak of lightning flashed momentarily outside. Rain started pounding heavily against the concrete. Dante pushed Trish to one side as a yellow beam of energy was sent in their direction. A dirge-like moan echoed in the sky. Arson's eyes grew wide with fear. Ophelia gave vent to a wild cackle and then crashed through the window past Orion.

The five all dashed to the window to watch Ophelia tumble down to the ground like a falling leaf. At the last moment, her black wings spread out and she rose on an air current. She turned, her wings slowly flapping. She gave vent to one last wild laugh before she disappeared on the horizon. Dante shook his head slowly.

'That is one crazy bitch…' Orion nodded.

'Indeed. And she is my sister also...I suppose I had better be on my way.' Dante barred his path.

'No chance. You've got some explaining to do.' Orion nodded.

'Indeed I have. And I shall endeavour to answer your questions as well as I possibly can.' Arson stepped forward, his eyes blazing.

'If you're her sister, then that means you're my uncle, right?' Orion nodded.

'Well…why now? Why couldn't you have come sooner? Why is it that you only chose to come and help now? Don't you know about all the shit I went through when I was a kid? Don't you know anything?' Trish came towards him and tried to hold him close, like how a mother would to an upset son. Arson pulled away from her, his eyes fixed on those of Orion's. He pointed to Val. 'She started going through the same thing as I did…except not for as long…why then? Why did you only come to help then?' Arson stormed out of the room. Dante looked at Val.

'Make sure he doesn't go outside. It might not be safe.' Val nodded and followed her brother out of the room.

'I knew about Arson and Val. I knew that Ophelia gave birth to twins and that she had married. But once her husband had left her, it seemed as though they had all disappeared off the face of the Earth, until only very recently. I learnt from several contacts about Arson's whereabouts, and I learnt from Ophelia herself about the way she had treated her children. I found Arson and I watched over Val, but I did so at a distance, for fear of being noticed. That's why I only stepped in today, when I saw the amount of danger they were in.'

'Do you know anything about these Fallen Angels?' Orion nodded.

'Indeed I do. They are all lusting for revenge and they wish to completely annihilate the demon population, no matter how faint the demon blood is. I also know that they do not show mercy. They pick no targets either, they go for whoever is closest.' Trish carried on the questioning.

'Do you know where they hide?' Orion hesitated and then nodded. Trish smiled. Dante scowled. He turned to Trish and dropped his voice so then only she could hear.

'How do you know we can trust him?'

'How do you know we can't?' Dante narrowed his eyes. Trish shrugged and pulled herself free from him. 'Will you lead us there?' Orion looked thoughtful but then his eyes hardened slightly.

'As far as I know,' he said slowly, 'you two are both devil hunters. Therefore, shouldn't you be on their side?' Dante thought hard about this. What Orion said made sense. But if all demons were bad and deserved to be killed then shouldn't he have taken his own life once he had found out? And what about Sparda? And Trish? Trish had saved his life several times during a job…not that he'd ever admit to it. Sparda, his father, and saved the human world! And Arson was totally innocent, as well as Val. Dante looked at Trish at that point. No. Demons weren't all that bad. Dante shook his head.

'No…not every demon is like that. We have been stereotyped to be seen as people of immense evil. Arson has nothing to do with it, nor Val. If the Fallen Angels kill every single demon out there, a lot of innocent lives would be lost.' Orion nodded in acknowledgement. Dante suddenly had another idea.

'Hey, do you know anything about Kryder?'

'Kryder?' Orion whispered the name and grew silent. Dante and Trish watched him, waiting expectantly for his answer. At last, he nodded. 'Kryder. The mark appears when he is near. The children were born with, but when Kryder left when they were younger, it faded to nothing. But now that it has returned, it shows that their father is close by.'

'He's alive?'

'Yes…he must be if the mark has regained its position. Ever since he left, this is the first we have heard of him. The years might have changed him…but hopefully not.'

'What does he want?'

'I'm not sure of his intentions. But I know that he was a man of kind words and great strength. I think he might be here for the end of the Fallen Angels.' Dante looked thoughtful.

'My son is fighting for the same cause as I then.'

'Indeed. It would seem that way.' Trish had other things to think about.

'What are we going to tell Arson? And Val? Shouldn't they know?'

'We already do.' Arson stood in the doorway, his eyes solemn. Val stood by his side, her face serious. She nodded fervently. 'These attacks. What should we do to stop them?' Dante gazed into Arson's hard brown eyes.

'Leave it to us.'

'My mother is involved in this. I wish for no harm to come to her. Despite…despite everything. Maybe she'll get better one day. Maybe she'll accept us. If you do anything, don't hurt her. Unless it really does have to come down to the worst.' Dante nodded and turned to Orion.

'You have to take us to where they hide. We have to put an end to this.' Orion nodded once, formally, recognizing Dante's power.

'As you wish, Son of Sparda.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

I used to feel scared whenever anyone left me alone. I used to wonder whether they would come back, and whether I would ever see them again. I'm insecure. I know this as well as I know that the world is not just a place where nothing bad happens. So when Dante and Trish told me that I would be left alone, with Orion, I felt scared again. I wish I were more confident. I wish I had the strength to rely on myself. But I don't. I always feel that someone has to be near me, has to be talking to me.

I understand and realize that I'm not the most social person around. But even I need someone to be near me, someone who'll understand me. After having a childhood like mine, in which I didn't have anyone, I've always felt a big empty space inside me. Nothing can fill it. Don't think for a second I'm ungrateful. The truth is, I know I would have died had I been left to live with my mother for much longer.

I'm watching Dante and Trish leave now and I feel as though the whole of my world is collapsing. Why do they have to go? Why can't they take me with them? This does, after all concern me…they tell me I'm not experienced enough, but how can I gain experience, if they never give me the chance to prove myself? I often ask myself, whether they secretly think that something is wrong with me, but then I refuse to believe it. If there was something wrong with me, they would have already disposed of me. Orion seems to sense my grief. But is this grief? I don't know…I can't explain the feelings that run through my own head…Arson's also looking at me. I think he is feeling the same as me. And who can blame him? Ophelia, our mother, is trying to kill us and Kryder, our father…well…no one really knows what might be going through his head. Arson has risen and he is walking towards me, a warm smile on his face.

It seems like such an age since he was a little kid. But he must feel the same way about me. We've both grown so much without really realizing it. It's shocking, in a way. Arson has often asked me about what Mother meant when she had said those things to me, when we were trapped in the alley.

Once Arson had left after that blast, I felt as though a part of me had gone. I've always been under the belief that a brother and a sister share a bond that is unique to them and them only. No one can break that bond, even if someone tries to get in the way and if either one of their vision gets clouded, somewhere, deep down, the bond still exists. It just needs time to resurface. Luckily for Arson and I, this hasn't been the case. As twins, I think that we will always be close, and that we will never be separated for too long again. Once he had left, I withdrew into myself, wanting nothing but my brother's company. I knew that it might have cost him his life if he returned, but I was selfish and I cared only for his company, and not for his life. Anyway, I found that I could no longer talk to people. I always felt as though when I would talk, I would be sick, or start crying. It's hard to explain the kind of emotions that ran through me at that time. Most of the time, it was a feeling of loss. I'd lost my father, and I'd lost my real mother a long time ago. Mom had gone, now there was only Mother. The warm, kind-hearted Mom who'd make me feel safe had died and been defeated by a monster, a woman who cared nothing for the feelings of her offspring.

I remember actually feeling relieved when I came home to a smouldering house. I remember rushing in and seeing no sign of Mother anywhere. I remember how I had silently rejoiced. I found no sign of Arson either, so I knew that he had somehow escaped. As for my mother, there was no way in which she would be able to survive. I knew Arson was still alive, because I knew that fire and heat seemed to strengthen him instead of cause his death.

Imagine my surprise when I hear her coughing behind me, and when I see her slowly pulling herself free from underneath fallen furniture. It was like something out of a nightmare. Her face was blackened by ash and her clothes were black and torn. Blood seemed to ooze out of her mouth in black globs of liquid. I remember screaming but then I fainted.

When I woke up, I was in a new place. It turned out that Mother had invested in buying a spare flat. She told me she had done so "just in case". The flat was even smaller then the one we had been living in. But that didn't bother me in the slightest. The only thing that really scared me was waking up to find a dagger in my throat. Mother became impossible to live with, she started cutting me on purpose and bruising me and beating me if I did not do the chores quick enough.

Arson was right when he told Dante that no one could escape her. Not even I escaped her wrath.

---

Arson smiled at Val and looked at the problem she was working on. Chemistry. Arson grinned.

'You need help?' Val nodded and beamed at him. Arson smiled at her, his eyes shining with warmth. It felt good to make his sister smile. He knew what it had been like for her. It was important that she learnt to smile again. 'Okay let's see…' Arson gently took the sheet from her and looked at the question. Val cleared her throat.

'I've got to draw the electronic structure of a Chloride atom…' she said quietly. Arson grinned and took a pencil from her pencil case.

'Okay…just draw a normal chlorine…and then add one extra. Be sure to put a minus sign next to the symbol though…' Orion stretched and yawned. Arson looked up at him and took in his features with interest. Orion had grey, calm eyes, with a faint tinge of blue in them. His hair was blonde, and slightly messy. He turned his eyes on the door and stood up.

'I wonder who that is…' he murmured more to himself than anyone else. Arson and Val looked at each other quizzically. They hadn't heard the bell ring, or even anyone knocking on the door. Orion opened the door and looked down, smiling upon a bewildered looking Rayne.

'Uh…hi' said Rayne. Orion smiled at Arson.

'Come right in,' he murmured softly. Arson waved at Rayne. Rayne smiled and then flinched slightly as he came under the light. Arson frowned as Rayne made his way to a dark corner of the room.

'Are you okay, Rayne?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' Val looked at Rayne curiously but then got back to her work. Orion smiled at Rayne.

'I think I'll dim the lights. Val, you can do your work upstairs.' Arson looked at Rayne and Orion curiously but said nothing.

'What's up Rayne?'

'Man…that lady was looking at you like a piece of shit or something.' Orion flinched slightly at the word but then smiled uneasily. Arson caught the look on his face and lowered his eyes. Rayne looked at Orion and grinned, but then suddenly stopped as he saw Orion frown.

'So what happened?' Arson explained. Rayne frowned.

'So let me get this straight, that lady just chased after you for no reason?' Arson nodded, feeling the back of his neck grow hot as he felt Orion's eyes upon him.

'Y-yeah…that's right.' Rayne grinned. Arson's stuttering was not lost upon him.

'You have nothing to worry about. I'll keep your secret a secret.' Arson looked at him coldly.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' he said, his voice low. Orion stood up at that point.

'We'll promise to keep your identity a secret, vampire.' Rayne's eyes widened.

'What?' Orion smiled gently.

'I'm an angel. I know as well as you do what you are. So does Arson. That's how he knew that you were not like everyone else.'

'Arson? You're an angel?'

'No! I'm a demon!' Arson made sure he sounded proud. He looked in Orion's direction as he did so, making clear that he was no longer ashamed of who he was. Rayne nodded slowly and then smiled. Arson saw only then that Rayne had two small fangs, which only showed when he smiled. Orion suddenly tensed.

'I sense trouble. Stay here.' Rayne, Arson and Val all looked at each other as Orion left the room.

'Are you going to listen to him?' said Rayne at length. Arson nodded. Val shook her head.

'No way! Let's go! I want to follow Trish and Dante!' She said loudly. Arson looked at her and saw how alive her face looked. She looked towards Arson. 'You wanted to too! So why wait? Let's go!' Rayne grinned.

'I might as well come along. It's a long time since I had much fun…' his voice was relaxed.

'I don't know…' said Arson slowly. Val tugged his arm pleadingly.

'We can show them what we're really made of!' Arson shook his head and folded his arms, despite noticing that this was the most energetic and confident look that had ever come across Val's face since she had stayed with them.

'I'm not going!'

'Fine! Me and Rayne will go! C'mon, Rayne!' Val bounded out of the door, Rayne following.

'You sure you're not coming, Arse? You'd be missing out on a lot of fun!' Arson made no answer but stubbornly stood in the middle of the room, his eyes hard.

'No way!' Rayne shrugged and then scampered out of the front door, after Val. Arson looked around the room and then picked up Val's problem page. She hadn't even got half way.

'Hey Val, wait!' he yelled. No answer. Arson sighed with frustration and then quickly threw a rope, food, and his two swords into his school bag. He shouldered his bag and then folded the sheet neatly in two, running out of the building. He suddenly skidded back into the house, unscrewing his pen lid, which he always kept in his pocket. He hastily wrote on a clean sheet of paper before running back out.

'Val! Wait! You haven't done your homework!' In the distance, he saw two figures stop. Val groaned and rolled her eyes as Arson came running up, waving the sheet of paper about frantically. He handed it to her. 'You've got to do your homework! I'm not going to let you slack off!' He turned to Rayne at that point. 'And Rayne, you might be older than me but you sure are thick! How are we going to go after Dante and Trish without food, drink, rope and stuff?' Rayne and Val looked at each other sheepishly. Arson regained his breath.

'Right…well…come on then. We might as well go now. Considering I packed everything.' Arson marched off. Val beamed while Rayne looked puzzled.

'He makes it sound as if we're going to fight things.' Val grinned.

'Sure we are!' Rayne turned pale.

'Uh-oh…maybe this isn't such a good idea after all!'

'What are you talking about? My bro knows everything! He's going to protect us!' Rayne watched Val bound off happily and then groaned.

'That's what I'm afraid about…'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Orion slowly went back into the sitting room after he had dealt with a Shadow in the backyard. Not only that, but he had been forced to take care of a Goatling as well. It looked like he would have to run the business while Dante and Trish were away. He looked around but there was no sign of the children. He smiled fondly. They were probably asleep. He slowly mounted the stairs, planning to check on them. He frowned when he saw that they were not in their room. He went back down to the sitting room and sat on the couch, perplexed. He caught sight of a sheet of paper with writing on it. He scanned over it lazily but then read it again. His face went pale.

'…shit!' He clapped his hand over his mouth and swallowed hard. He looked up at the sky fearfully and then grinned apologetically. He picked up the heavy phone and quickly dialled a number.

'Devil May Cry?'

'Dante! It's me, Orion!'

'What's up?'

'It's the children! They've gone! Arson wrote me a note saying that Val and this other boy had gone, and that he was following them, to try and stop them.' Silence. Orion could faintly hear mumbling on the other side of the line. He next heard Trish's voice.

'Well don't just stand there then, moron! Go after them!' Orion slammed the phone down and quickly burst out of the front door. His wings spread out again and he soared through the sky, looking for any sign of the three runaways.

---

Arson, Rayne and Val looked up nervously as they saw Orion wheeling about.

'Are you sure these trees will hide us, Arson?' Val's brother looked at her gravely.

'I don't know.'

'Uncle's gonna be mad when he finds us.' Arson narrowed his eyes slightly.

'Yeah well you should have thought of that before you ran out of the house.' He paused. 'It's not too late to go back you know…'

'No! I want to follow Trish and Gran'pa! I want to find out why Dad left us!' said Val stubbornly. Arson sighed as he saw the rebellious gleam in her eyes.

'Okay…' Rayne remained quiet.

'He's gone,' he whispered. 'I don't think he saw us.' Arson looked grim.

'Are you sure you guys want to do this? Rayne, your parents are going to be worried.' Rayne shrugged.

'They're on a business trip.'

'Well the person who's looking after you is going to be worried then.'

'I wouldn't count on it.' Arson sighed and then broke cover, Val beside him.

'Come on…let's go after them.' Arson looked at Val as she spoke.

'Orion said that they would have to go the wood near here.' Rayne groaned.

'That's ages away!' Arson looked thoughtful.

'Maybe not. Grab onto me.' Val did as was asked, as well as Rayne. Arson concentrated hard. To Val, it seemed as though the ground had disappeared under her feet for a split second. Her stomach lurched and she felt as though she were going to be sick as the ground suddenly came again. The three fell onto the ground heavily. Arson moaned in pain piteously and clamped his stomach.

'Are you all right?' Rayne staggered to his feet and bent down over his friend as Arson rolled over onto his side, gasping.

'Remind me never to do that again…except in emergencies…'

---

Dante cursed under his breath.

'Orion said that their hideout was in the wood near here, right?' Trish nodded.

'Yep!' Dante got out of the car and felt for his sword. He smiled as he felt its comforting weight on his back. Somehow, he had a bad feeling that something was going to go drastically wrong. The fact that the kids had gone missing didn't really help to ease his nerves. Trish evidently felt the same.

'I hope they're okay…wherever they are.' Dante said nothing, but silently thought the same thing.

'Let's do this!' Stealthily, making no sound, he kept to the shadows and crept forwards, Trish doing the same behind him.

---

Arson stiffened as he heard a sudden sound behind him. Rayne and Val were both in front of him, sharing a packet of crisps with each other.

'I wish you wouldn't eat so loud!' Arson hissed. Val munched on a crisp, looking puzzled.

'Why not? We've got to eat, bro!' Arson said nothing but looked over his shoulder, his muscles tense.

'Did you guys hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'Quiet…' All three of them froze as a growl rent the air. Rayne looked at Arson.

'I sure hope that was your stomach…' Arson shook his head, trembling slightly. He felt his mouth go dry with fear. Val looked from Rayne to Arson and then back. She looked at them both scornfully, with her hands on her hips.

'You two are hopeless!' she announced loudly. Rayne and Arson both backed away from her as she continued. 'I'm the girl! I should be scared! But no, it's the other way around! Now will you both stop acting stupid? Otherwise I'll kick you!' Arson's eyes turned wide.

'Val…' he choked. Val blinked and swung her head in his direction.

'Don't worry. I'll only kick you in the shins!' She suddenly grew quiet as a shadow fell across her. She turned and screamed.

'Val!' Arson leapt forward, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the way as a clear energy ball came towards her.

Something resembling a monkey stood in front of them. It stood about as tall as an Oak tree, certainly its legs were as thick as one. It's face however was like a lion's. The yellow eyes stared at the three. They all flinched as it suddenly somersaulted high into the air. Rayne looked hopeful.

'D'you think it's going to fly away and leave us alone?' Arson shook his head.

'Scramble!' The three scattered in different directions as the beast came hurtling down through the trees, making the ground shake as it landed heavily. The three regrouped and stared at the beast.

'What is that thing?' gasped Val, half in awe and half in terror. Arson swallowed.

'Um…it's an...Oranguerra…I think…' Rayne pushed the two out of the way as it charged forward.

'That's great to know and everything…but right now, I think we should run!' The others needed no second bidding. Val started lagging behind and then tripped. Arson doubled back and searched his bag for his weapons. He slashed at the beast with his swords. Val scrambled back to her feet and raced after Rayne.

Arson turned his back on the demon and began running. He screamed in pain as he felt something solid catch his back heavily, sending him flying forwards. Arson rolled over painfully into a ditch that was partially covered by moss and a log. The gap that was left was big enough for him to squeeze through, but there was no way in which the demon could get him. Arson closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. He suddenly gasped as he felt something crushing down onto his back. He tried to struggle free but he was pinned down too tightly.

Rayne and Val watched from a distance as the Oranguerra exerted its full weight upon the log. Rayne shook his head in despair.

'Great! If that logs break, Arson will be killed!' Val rushed forward and kicked it with all her might. The Oranguerra snarled, more with surprise then pain and turned to see the hybrid running back to safety. When she was a safe distance away, she threw a stone at it.

'Leave my brother alone you big bully!' she yelled. The pebble bounced off its nose. Rayne moaned and began running again.

'Good going, Val!' he said sardonically. Val didn't reply. Arson clawed his way out of the ditch and began to limp forwards. He fell forward and sighed, feeling completely drained. He wished Inferno was with him, but he had flown away a long time ago, after Arson had told him that he could leave and find his old clan, if he so wanted. It appeared as though this was what Inferno had wanted all along. He had left without even giving Arson any indication that he would be missed.

Almost as though his wish had come true, he heard a familiar piping sound echo in the air. He opened his eyes and raised his head. Inferno fluttered to the ground beside him and continued to sing. He nuzzled against the boy happily and then resumed singing. Arson stroked his head feathers, his eyes shining.

'What are you doing here?' Arson shook his head in wonder and then looked up as he heard Val screaming. He stood up unsteadily and flinched as Inferno perched on his shoulder. He felt the talons squeeze his shoulder gently and Arson smiled.

'Let's go!'

---

Val screamed as they met with a dead end. The beast was coming closer and closer, and it seemed as though they had nowhere else to go. A fast flowing river ran behind them, the current too strong and the river to deep to swim across. Rayne said nothing but closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Arson suddenly burst out in front of them, his blades shining, a fearless smile on his face. He charged forwards, determined to protect his two friends. Inferno soared overhead in the dark night sky. He flew down at the Oranguerra, distracting it. The demon roared in pain as Arson slashed and hacked away at it wildly, before he jumped back, dodging its blows and then rushing forward again. Inferno shrieked with pain as a huge claw struck him. Arson caught him as he fell and then ran to one side, following the river upstream. The others followed as the demon gave vent to another howl, presumably one of victory.

It then began pursuing them again. Arson felt his breath rising raggedly in his chest as he ran. He suddenly sighed with relief as he saw a cliff rising up before them. At it's base was a sizeable cave. If they could just make it to that, they would be safe.

'Come on!' he cried. 'Not much further now!' Val and Rayne tried to increase their speed. The three ran flat out, the Oranguerra rapidly closing the gap between them. Val gave vent to another scream of panic as she felt its hot breath warming her back. Just then, black closed around the three. They had made it. Rayne stayed near the entrance of the cave but was suddenly blasted back as chunks of rock fell down, blocking most of the entrance. They were trapped. Arson sighed.

'Look on the bright side…at least we've still got air coming in.' Rayne nodded.

'I guess…' he paused and then shuddered. 'But what the hell is _that_?' The three cried out in panic as they heard another wild snarl.

The three fell backwards and back into the open. A jaguar came rushing at them but then suddenly stopped in mid pounce, coming to land on its side, dead. Rayne looked at the cat in disbelief.

'Wow…a jaguar in the middle of England! Who'd have thought it?'

'It's not a jaguar,' said a voice behind him. 'It's a Shadow.' The three turned around to see a man standing in front of the now dead Oranguerra. Arson took in his green eyes and his black streaked silver hair and his own eyes widened. The man looked at both Val and Arson with great interest but said nothing. Rayne however, spoke out loudly.

'And who the hell are _you_?' He got to his fighting stance immediately, without thinking.

'That's what we'd like to know as well,' said a new voice. Arson looked towards the sound to see Dante and Trish moving out of cover.

'Gran'pa!'

---

Dante looked at Kryder, circling him slowly. Kryder lowered his eyes and stared at the ground almost as though he were ashamed of himself. Trish felt a sudden stab of familiarity. Kryder looked just like Arson when he did that. Dante at last stopped and smiled, almost sadly. Kryder slowly looked up and then at Arson, who was sitting beside Val on the ground, on a soft patch of grass they had found. Arson's eyes shone with tears. Val watched on impassively.

'Dad? It's you, isn't it?' Kryder nodded wordlessly and then sank down to his level. Arson swallowed hard and then threw his arms about his neck. 'Dad!' Kryder smiled and hugged him close. Arson was too happy to care that he was acting like a small child. This had been all he had wanted; to see his father again.

'I'm sorry. I really am…' Val narrowed her eyes slightly.

'Why? Why did you just go like that?' Kryder said nothing for a while.

'Contrary to what your mother believed, I did not leave her. I was always going to come back. I had explained to her the night before, that I had to go on a mission of sorts. I can't really explain it now; it would take too long. She refused to listen to me and painted her own story that I was leaving her for some reason unknown to both of us. But my mission is finally over.' Kryder gave Dante a sideways glance and smiled shyly. His eyes turned back to Arson, who had closed his eyes, an innocent smile on his face.

Trish looked at Dante, trying to understand what his reaction would be. Dante had turned pale, and for once he looked as though he didn't know what to say. Kryder smiled again at Dante, as though inviting him to say something. When Dante didn't say anything he straightened up.

'So uh…Arson…how are you keeping?' Arson suddenly opened his eyes and pulled away.

'Very funny you should ask that,' he said bitterly. Kryder frowned. Arson looked at him with a sudden realisation. 'You don't know do you?'

'No.'

'You don't know about how Mom…how she…' Arson shook his head and looked at his shoes.

'How she what?' Dante dragged his son away. Trish watched them go and sighed. She hoped Dante wouldn't be too hard on Kryder…or rather that Kryder wouldn't be too hard on Dante. It was a hard situation. Both had reason to be angry. Arson stared numbly at the ground. He had been expecting this day to be the best in his life, but he had been naïve. This day had opened up his old pain again. Trish understood what both Arson and Val were going through. Arson looked as though he were in shock and Val, she looked angry and hurt. She hugged them both close but said nothing. Arson closed his eyes but they snapped open again as he heard something like a low hiss.

'Well this is a pretty scene isn't it?'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Inferno took off into the air, crying out harshly. Arson watched as he winged away, until he was covered by the trees where his eyes couldn't see. Arson swallowed hard and pulled away from Trish. Val snuggled closer to her, hiding her tears. Trish looked over her shoulder, her eyes blazing with anger. Rayne had already shifted his stance, ready for action.

Trish stood up, pushing Val away from her.

'I told you that you would be the next to die, demon!' hissed Ophelia. Trish gave Arson a quick look. Arson nodded, giving his consent.

'Run.' Arson obeyed and dashed off into the shadows, Val and Rayne following behind. Trish switched her gaze back onto Ophelia, who stood tall and proud in the clearing. A confident smile played on her features. Trish readied her sword.

'I wouldn't waste my time using that old meat cleaver,' sneered Ophelia derisively. She clicked once, and Alastor jerked in Trish's hands, gave a faint crackle and then faded. Instead of feeling light in her hands, it became heavy and unwieldy. Ophelia giggled impishly and then charged towards her, her laugh turning into a piercing war cry. Trish threw down Alastor and cart-wheeled to one side. Ophelia's fist sailed past her head. Trish dodged behind her and then held her in a painful chokehold. Ophelia snapped and snarled but then grew still, sinking to the ground. Trish went with her. She was shocked to see a smile on her face.

'Fool! Did you really think I had come alone?' she hissed. 'Can't you sense it, Demon? Can't you sense your own downfall?' Trish slowly stood up, her senses reeling. Ophelia spoke the truth. She was surrounded. But still, if she was going to go down, then she might as well take one with her.

At that point, she felt a solid weight hit against the back of her head. She turned around, the world swimming past her eyes. She could faintly see through a dark mist that had folded across her vision, grey shapes looming out of the shadows of the forest. She gave vent to a last agonized moan before she felt something slam down on her skull. She collapsed, a crumpled heap, and knew no more.

Ophelia stared down at her and then bowed as she felt a shadow fall across her.

'Rise, Ophelia, and deliver the children from evil. All of them. Make their deaths quick, but yet painful. For they are sinners, the blood that runs through their bodies, fuelling them is sinful, and they deserve pain before they reach eternity.' Ophelia nodded and slowly took a small brown pouch from the speaker. She curiously peered inside and then quickly shut it again. She looked up at her master.

'But…they're just children…are you sure…that this is really necessary?' She almost fearfully looked upon her Master's face. The One's eyes were a clear but cold blue. His hair was one of many different hues, depending on how the light struck Him, it would change. He was clad in a simple brown robe, the hood of it covering His head, so that a few tendrils of His amazing shoulder length hair protruded out from under it. They were half golden, half blue at this moment. His eyes fixed upon Ophelia's face and He slowly smiled. Ophelia shuddered slightly, though not with fright of her Master, but with shock and revulsion of what she was to set upon her own children. Something deep inside her still told her that they were her children, and that she should try harder and give them a second chance, thus giving herself a second chance. But then the other half would argue that she was being a fool, and that she would most likely be killed during her sleep by either the girl or the boy. Her eyes hardened and she nodded.

'I will go now, and do as you instruct, Master.' He said nothing but nodded silently and then turned away, to look upon Trish's face. Ophelia scuttled away, into the gathering gloom of the forest, leaving Him quite alone. At length, He bent down and stroked Trish's cheek almost sadly.

'So beautiful…but yet so deadly…' He murmured. Trish stirred slightly under his touch but did not wake. The movement caught something in the Fallen One's heart and he slowly slid His hands underneath her body and rose. Trish's head fell gently against his chest. The One looked down at her and then sighed. 'I shall not kill you yet. One as fair as you deserves not to be so hideously deformed. I shall wait. I shall bide my time until the need arises to slay.' The brown cloaked figure then walked into the darkness, Trish cradled against him.

---

Kryder and Dante ran side by side through the wood, Inferno winging low in front of them. Dante kept his eyes fixed on the phoenix, who continued to sing as he flew. Kryder however, looked admiringly at his father, unable to believe that they had finally met. He could almost see himself in his face; the resemblance was obvious. Even the style of clothes they wore were identical; Kryder was clad in a long blue coat, but wore black trousers instead of ones in the same colour. His hair had grown the same way as his father's but tended to be slightly unruly, constantly flopping down into his green eyes. It was doing so now; he quickly tried to brush it out of his eyes but to no avail. He stole another look at his father again and noted the huge sword that was strapped to his back. Unlike Dante, he carried a light spear. It was fast but strong, and it allowed for some incredible range attacks.

Inferno suddenly gave vent to something like a shriek and shot forwards like a shaft that had just been released from a bow. Kryder started to shorten the distance that lay between him and the phoenix. Dante forced himself to go faster, silently marvelling at the speed of his son. It was almost as though he was moving easily, and with such grace. He wasn't forcing himself to move faster, it was something that was coming naturally. Kryder smiled back at Dante, but Dante said nothing back.

Kryder thought back to is father's explanation. It all made sense. Apparently, leaving women was something that ran in the family. He allowed himself a quiet chuckle, but at the same time hoping that he would be proved wrong. Besides, he could understand why his father had left. It was due to a sense of duty that he had gone. Just like how Kryder wanted to search for answers. But just as he was about to tell Dante that he understood him, Inferno had appeared. The two suddenly broke out of cover and into the clearing.

Kryder made as if to move forward but Dante pushed him back roughly. Kryder looked at him as though slightly hurt but then stood respectfully to one side as his father examined the ground, where blades of grass had been broken and bent. Dante narrowed his eyes with concentration. Trish was somewhere nearby, but so was something else. He did not like the feel of it; it constantly made him feel as though his skin was crawling. He looked up sharply as Kryder cleared his throat.

'Well? What is it?' Kryder lowered his eyes.

'There are four sets of prints just near me. Three belong to children and the other belong to an adult. I fear for the worst.' Dante continued to stare at him. Kryder continued, his voice soft. 'I realise that I had unwittingly put my children through a lot. But if Ophelia is hunting them down, then I have to put my own life at risk. I realise that she is unsafe, and that she may not even remember me. But I think that somewhere deep down, the same woman I grew to love still exists.' Dante still said nothing but then turned his head to the ground again. At last, he sighed, as though perplexed.

'Come on then.' Kryder nodded once, respectfully and then followed the older man as he followed the tracks.

---

Val and Rayne had long ago lost track of Arson. He had always been able to move fast, but now pure terror had driven him onwards, blinding his sight in the fire of fear. They had slowed down to a walk, unaware that they were being pursued. At last, they sat down on a fallen tree trunk, Val yawning. Her eyes grew suddenly wide as a grey shape drifted down. Orion.

'Do you know how worried I've been?' he scolded. He was about to continue when Val pressed her head against his chest, silent tears falling down her face. Rayne said nothing but looked up at him through half closed eyes. Val looked up at her uncle.

'Please…take us home…I've had enough. We both have. I always thought that once I was reunited with my brother, things would be all right again. But now I realise that I don't fit in. I'm too…different.' Rayne looked at Val at that point and was about to ask something when Orion cut in.

'Come on. I'll take you both home.' Rayne looked around.

'What about Arson?'

'Fate decrees that he will be needed here.' Val at last nodded, simply accepting this. Orion gently held them to him and took off, his white-grey wings beating steadily and strongly.

---

Arson collapsed as he tripped. He rolled over, gasping for breath. He swallowed hard and then tried to get up again. His legs felt like lead. How much longer would he have to run? How much longer would his past haunt him? His head fell back as he continued to pant, his narrow chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathed. His breath caught in his throat as he sensed another's presence. Ophelia. Her eyes were different though. She swallowed hard as she looked upon the boy. His eyes were no longer afraid. He stared at her almost with calm acceptance.

'I guess The One would have good reason to be proud of you,' he panted. Ophelia didn't answer. 'You might as well finish it off. Now.' Ophelia made no move. Suddenly, both hands flew to either side of her head.

'I'm not going to! But I must! I can't fail Him! But he's your son!' Arson scrambled backwards, as he witnessed his mother's debate between herself. His eyes widened. His Mom was still there somewhere. He began to understand what was going on. Ophelia was trying to fight with her other side, she was trying to decide what to do. He slowly got up, throwing caution to the winds.

'Mom?' Ophelia's head jerked up and she stared directly at him, her eyes filled with tears.

'You see how he still calls me Mom? It's been so long since he's called me that…so long…But he's a curse! Don't let your guard down! He will only make your life a misery! But it was my own fault. I didn't listen. I didn't want to…Your husband made you miserable once, and now he will do the same! No! He won't! It isn't his fault…it isn't his fault…' Ophelia dissolved into tears, crouched down on all fours, her hair hanging over her face. Arson said nothing but stood there. He swallowed hard, unsure as to what to do, or say. Maybe it was a trap. Maybe if he went to her, he would be killed. But she didn't look dangerous anymore. She looked… piteous. He began to walk towards her, slowly but steadily.

He crouched down in front of her, so then his eyes were level with her face.

'Mom?' he whispered again. Ophelia looked up, her vision swimming as tears continued to fall. She hugged him close.

'Arson…' she sobbed. 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…' Arson suddenly gave vent to a moan. His eyes widened. Ophelia stood up, her eyes flinty. Arson remained kneeling on the ground, his face shocked. He looked up at her.

'But…I…' His breath started coming in shallow gasps. Ophelia smiled.

'You are my son, Arson. But yet, I cannot turn my back on Him. He told me to give you a death worse than this. He wanted me to set these into the ground.' She opened up the bag. Inside, white maggot-like creatures wormed and wriggled. 'Once I did so, they would then grow rapidly. They would rise from the ground, right from underneath your feet and they would have swallowed you. You would have died in less than a minute. But the pain…it would be excruciating. I have saved you, Arson. I have saved you.'

'Crap way of doing so. Can you save yourself any better, I wonder?' Dante and Kryder both came out from where they had been waiting. Kryder looked at Ophelia in rage as he saw the blood welling from his son's back, where he had been stabbed. Ophelia's eyes widened in recognition.

'Kryder!' she gasped. Kryder nodded, his pale green eyes cold. Ophelia ran towards him, arms outstretched, but Kryder pushed her away.

'Bitch…' he said, his voice soft but deadly. 'I was ready for giving you a second chance. But now I see.' Kryder looked towards Arson. Dante was kneeling beside him, examining the wound as more blood oozed from his back. Kryder switched his piercing gaze onto his wife again. He shook his head in disgust, his lip curling in scorn.

'Second chance?' spluttered Ophelia. 'Second chance? You? Hah! Well it was you who left me alone, if I remembered rightly. You left me to raise two children by myself. And for what? So then my life could be destroyed!'

'You've repeated the same story so many times that you won't listen to anyone else. Your lies are now what you believe is reality…' Kryder sounded as though he was thinking instead of talking. Ophelia said nothing but readied a white blade that had been hanging loosely from a sheath in her belt. Kryder braced himself, spear at the ready.

Dante sized up the two. It seemed as though this was going to be a one sided fight. Kryder had strength and speed at his disposal. He had seen Ophelia trying to fight. She had not the strength for long or short battles. She had speed but her endurance was low. Dante wondered how she was even going to try and put up a decent fight. His attention turned back to Arson as he gave another low moan of pain.

'That's it…' he whispered. 'You're healing. Just keep concentrating.'

Ophelia suddenly charged at Kryder, who simply sidestepped and turned again to face her.

'None of your friends will be coming to help you,' he said, his voice like velvet. 'I had to…how should I say…get rid of all obstacles in my way. I see you no longer as my wife. You're just another obstacle. Another low hurdle in my path to victory.' Ophelia snarled as Kryder continued to goad her. She was getting angry, that would lower her defence. Kryder knew only too well what he was doing. Dante watched on with interest. Not only speed and strength, but cunning also was something that he possessed. Ophelia gave a thin smile.

'I have friends still. Dangerous allies.' She opened the contents of the bag and sprinkled them onto the ground. Kryder watched in alarm as they wriggled under the ground. All was silent. Kryder laughed. Arson suddenly sat up straight.

'Watch out, Dad!' The ground rumbled ominously. All signs of laughter were erased from Kryder's face. Arson looked at Dante desperately. 'It's not safe to stay here like this. We're in terrible danger.' Dante said nothing. The wound still hadn't healed properly. They couldn't possibly move now. Any movement might cause his back to become worse.

'Don't worry. Just keep focussed.' Arson swallowed hard again and closed his eyes. Dante suddenly whipped out his handguns and started shooting. The sound caused Arson to flinch but he still tried to force himself to concentrate only on healing himself. It was hard; he had never had to heal himself when he had a proper injury. Dante suddenly breathed out a sigh of relief. Even though this made Arson question what was going on, he made no sound and remained in deep meditation.

Kryder dodged and leapt out of the way as huge worm like creatures charged at him, mouths gaping wide open, waiting for him. It appeared as though he was a choice morsel on their list. Kryder felt teeth close upon his back and dodged to one side. Almost immediately, he began to heal. Another charged at him at the same time as one advanced from behind. Kryder dug his spear into the ground and pole vaulted. Jerking his spear free from the ground, he brought it above his head and came crashing down on one of the larva. It rolled over, limp. Kryder had no time to celebrate his victory. One came out from underneath him. Kryder had time for one last cry of anguish before he was swallowed.

'No!' Dante stood up, ready to continue the fight. He charged into the middle of the battle field and leapt into the air, wings unfolding from his back. Thunder streamed down from his body, felling several at once. There were only three left, one was heading straight for Arson. Dante glided towards him and plucked him from the ground. Arson's eyes snapped open. Flames began to rise in his eyes. His hair rose out of his eyes, reddening slightly. A deep blood red aura surrounded his body as he broke free from Dante, his skin becoming like armour; hard and tough. Arson alighted on the ground and allowed his rage to wash over him. Flames streaked out in every direction. Dante was forced to rise higher to avoid being burnt. Flames crackled merrily as trees were devoured by Arson's rage. Arson turned and glared at his mother, the coal black eyes hard and cold. Ophelia gazed into his eyes. They were like a void, filled with depth from which no one would ever reappear. She would be thrown into the endless pits that were his eyes, and she would never be seen again. The demon sensed her fear and grinned.

'Seeing something you don't like?' he said. His voice seemed to have changed, seemed to have become older. Ophelia screamed and dashed away. Arson gave vent to a hysterical laugh and followed her.

Dante stared after them, watching them go. He tensed as he heard a sudden sound behind him. The worm shrieked in pain and suddenly seemed to explode in a shower of light. Kryder emerged, looking absolutely exhausted. He collapsed at Dante's feet, panting.

'Where's…Arson?' he gasped. Dante pointed wordlessly as another scream rent the air. Kryder closed his eyes and laid his head on the ground.

'So her life will end…hey…listen…I've got to tell you something…' Kryder's voice was fading out. Dante crouched down low. 'I…forgive you. It wasn't your fault…you had lost your memory…everything. I don't blame you…' Kryder shakily tried to get up but then lay down again.

'You talk as if you're going to die.' Kryder grinned lopsidedly and looked up groggily at Dante's face. 'Just rest a little. You'll be fine.' Kryder nodded and then allowed his head to sink back down. Arson suddenly crashed back into the clearing, shivering with shock. He looked at Dante speechlessly and then shook his head.

'What did I do?' he wailed. 'What am I? Am I some kind of monster?' He sank to his knees and clenched at the sandy ground. 'I…killed. And I liked it…I'm wrong…I'm so wrong…'

'It had to be done,' said Dante gently. 'I know it's hard, but it had to be done.' Arson burrowed his head in Dante's shoulder.

'I'm a murderer…' he whispered. Dante looked at Arson's back. The wound had completely disappeared.

'She had done the same. But to countless people. All in the name of revenge. What you did doesn't make you as bad as her. Stop crying. Now.' Arson pulled away but brought his knees up to his chin and hid his eyes in his knees. Dante remembered the first time he had killed. Sure it had been shocking and he had been grieved that he had committed such an act but then he simply told himself that it was something that he had to do. And then he had carried on.

Kryder opened his eyes and slowly sat up, still feeling sore and stiff. His head was pounding and he felt sick with tiredness. But he couldn't wait any longer. The One was still alive, and He might construct a new group of Fallen Angels. Kryder slowly stood up.

'We have to go. Arson, you have to be strong. If you didn't kill her, she would have killed you.' Kryder slowly walked off, limping slightly. Dante nodded at Arson once, trying to imply that what Kryder had said was true. Arson stood up and followed both his grandfather and his father.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Trish slowly opened her eyes to see a brown hooded figure standing above her. He slowly unmasked himself, his strange hair falling over his eyes. He smiled at Trish gently. The gesture filled Trish with fear. She knew who he was. He was The Master of the Fallen Angels.

'Let me go!' she said desperately. She wriggled on the bed that she was on, but could not get free. Restraining bonds held her still. Another smile. He sat by her head and ran his hand down the length of her body. Trish froze under his touch, her eyes staring up blankly. Her eyes looked into his as he fondly caressed her cheek.

'It must be so hard to know what to do when you're tied down like this,' he said softly, as though ruminating to himself. Trish squirmed as his hand caressed her shoulders and neck. She did not like the way this was heading. His hand crept up her top, cupping her breasts. She hissed angrily.

'Get off me!' she raged. There was no answer but the Fallen Angel did as was asked. He moved away from her and then smiled, his hair turning into a faint colour of gold. Trish began to relax slightly, now that he was finally away from her. 'Your clan's been destroyed. I can't sense any of them. Not even Ophelia.'

'I know,' said he quietly. Trish looked at him as though in shock.

'Aren't you bothered?'

'Perhaps.' The cold eyes showed no emotion. Trish looked into them. They were so like Dante's but yet, nothing like them. He sat there quietly, silently watching her as she lay helplessly on the bed. Trish took this opportunity to take stock of her surroundings. Judging by the light that was coming from the window, she was in a dark secluded area of the forest. The walls and the floor were built entirely from wood. The room was sparsely decorated with furniture. A bed was all that was there, as well as a chair. The Fallen Angel smiled at her again.

'They shall be coming soon. But by then, it will be too late for you.' Trish tried to force herself free of the bonds by pressing her body against them, unaware of the admiring gaze that the Fallen One cast upon her body as she did so. 'You wish to be untied so soon? But it shall only hasten your death…' he said, his voice softening. Trish ignored him, thinking that she could very well be more than a match for him. The Fallen Angel slowly rose. 'Before I kill you, pretty one, do tell me your name. My name is Ruai.' Trish said nothing but remained fiercely quiet, her sapphire-like eyes glaring at him. Ruai sighed with resignation and then slowly untied her, allowing his hands to gently fondle her as he did so. Trish turned pale as she felt his hands caressing her body, getting to know her more fully.

'Stop it!' she yelled. Her voice mingled with someone else's. Dante whirled into the room like a tornado, closely followed by Kryder and Arson. Kryder went straight to Trish's side, tearing the bonds away from her. He tried to smile at her encouragingly as he noticed Trish flinch.

'Don't worry,' he said. Trish swallowed hard and gazed up at him mistrustfully. His hand brushed against her leg by mistake. Kryder jerked his hand back and looked apologetically at Trish before continuing.

Dante snarled and swore like a beast gone mad. His sword seemed to dance and hum as he wielded his blade with the kind of expertise that comes from wide experiences. Arson watched on in mute terror but then his eyes hardened. Ruai was proving to be a troublesome opponent. He was quick, too quick for Dante to catch even when he tapped into his demonic powers. Dante cursed again, much to the Dark Angel's amusement.

'Well well…we are getting stressed aren't we?' he said glibly. Dante growled under his breath and suddenly charged at him, pushing him forwards and through the door. Whatever thoughts that may have been going through Arson's head were now shattered. He cowered in a corner of the small wooden hut and shivered. Kryder tore away the last bond and helped Trish up to her feet.

'Dante needs help,' said Trish. Kryder nodded and watched the battle through the window.

'He's too quick for him. Arson, stay here with Trish. I'm going to help!' Arson made no reply or move. Kryder gave one last quick glance at Trish and then left.

Dante grunted as he received a heavy blow to the face, flooring him. Already, he was exhausted. Ruai stood over him, leering at him almost teasingly. Dante closed his eyes, knowing that he was about to die, and that there was nothing else he could do. Kryder came spinning into the battle, dark green-black wings surrounding his body. Dante saw a familiar lop sided grin before Kryder turned to face Ruai.

'So…the son of Dante, is it not?' said the angel. Kryder said nothing but readied his spear, which had seemed as if it had grown by several inches.

'We meet again.'

'And you will lose again. But this time you won't be able to escape.'

'I didn't use my last trick.' Kryder started circling around him, like some kind of wolf. The two suddenly leapt at each other, steel clashing against steel. Kryder jumped away again, noticing the clawed steel glove that was on the Dark Angel's hand. He smiled.

'I wouldn't call you much of a threat!' he said scathingly. The angel smiled but said nothing. Instead, a weapon similar to his own started appearing in his other hand. Kryder grinned. 'That's more like it!' The Fallen Angel suddenly transformed. Dante blinked as the black wings unfolded. The red eyes glared at both him and Kryder. Kryder shifted his stance slightly and then sprang at him. The two rose upward into the air, spiralling and crashing into each other with their spears as they tried to fight. Steel grated against steel. The two weapons locked. The warriors fluttered to the ground and rocked and swayed there in a weight match. At last, the former leader broke away, taking Kryder by surprise. Blow after blow crashed down upon his skull, stunning him and making him crash to the ground. Dante staggered to his feet, holding his sword.

'No wait…I'm not out of it yet!' Kryder forced himself to stand up and then grinned again. 'So…I guess you think you're pretty good, but you haven't seen everything yet.'

'So I've heard,' came the lazy reply. 'Is talking all you ever do? Can you back up what you say with your fists I wonder?' He yelled in pain as Kryder delivered his punishment. Back and forth the two went, at one time Kryder was on the offensive, the next on the defensive. It seemed as though they were evenly matched. Suddenly, Kryder's spear went flying out of his hand, becoming firmly lodged between two boulders.

'Shit!' Kryder stared after his spear in dismay and then yelped as he was suddenly pinned down on the ground, a spear point at his throat. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold steel gently stroking his neck. 'Stop playing around,' he snarled. The Fallen Angel raised his spear over his head, preparing to bring it crashing down through Kryder's throat. Suddenly, he cursed.

Arson was slashing away at his back, furious tears in his eyes. He backed away as he turned around. The red eyes met his brown eyes, causing him to drop his twin blades with terror. There was a horrible laugh and then burning white hot knives pierced his body, causing him to scream with agony. Arson felt the ground leave his feet. His eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed. He tried to kick out, but his feet landed on nothing but thin air. He was suddenly dropped, landing heavily on his stomach.

Kryder rushed towards him again, trying to give Ruai no time to think. Dante found he could anticipate the move. It appeared that he was not the only one. Kryder's fist sailed past the angel's head.

'Damn you, Ruai!' he growled. Ruai smiled lazily. Kryder suddenly gasped in pain as he felt the spear pierce his stomach. Ruai continued to drive it in deeper, enjoying the look of agony on his enemy's face. He laughed as Kryder coughed out blood. He watched as though in fascination as Kryder's eyes became clouded over.

'No! Kryder!' yelled Dante. He made as if to run towards the two but then felt red bonds clamp down on his body, tossing him to the ground. Kryder peered out at Ruai through glazed eyes and then smiled. Ruai looked surprised by his reaction.

'Last trick…' he choked. Kryder suddenly brought his hands together, as though in prayer. Ruai started to laugh.

'Well that's a first. A demon like you, praying.' Kryder's hands started to glow with a blue aura. The colour spread from his hands to all over his body. At last he opened his eyes, a sad expression reflecting in them.

'Dante…' he whispered. 'I want to tell you this again. I don't blame you. I love you, Dad.' He suddenly caught sight of Arson, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

'Tell Arson I love him…you've…you've done a great job of taking care of him…please…I ask you to continue. I'm sorry.' The aura was growing deeper in hue. Kryder breathed his last. The aura suddenly concentrated into a huge ball of energy. Ruai's eyes hardened as the energy surrounded him and Kryder. The ball exploded in a flash of blue light.

Dante was blasted back by the force of the blast. He felt a huge heat rush at him, taking his breath away. Something hard crashed into his chest, leaving him sprawled out on the ground. When the light had cleared, as well as the multi coloured spots that had formed in front of Date's vision, he saw a single black feather float down to the ground. His senses could pick up nothing, apart from arson, Trish and…

Kryder was miraculously still alive. Both hands were at his stomach, and he had curled up in an effort to take away the pain. Dante looked down at him; the bonds had been broken at the death of Ruai. Dante looked around desperately.

'Can't you heal?'

'…'

'Kryder?'

'…too deep. I'm trying…' Trish staggered out of the hut, the circulation returning to her legs. She looked at the fallen warrior in dismay and then brightened up as she saw a dark red shape behind Dante.

'Inferno!' she called. Kryder looked up and grinned.

'So…you know him too…' he muttered.

'He was staying with Arson for some time but then he left.' Kryder nodded.

'He was with me.' His voice faded out and he grew silent. He moaned as Dante forced his hands away from his body. It seemed as though Inferno knew what he had to do. Kryder gasped in pain as he felt his feathers touching the wound. His body jerked and he tried to struggle but Dante held him down.

---

Arson slowly opened his eyes and looked around dazedly. A mound of black feathers lay by his side. Arson rolled away from them, scared that they might suddenly rise up and reform into Ruai. Nothing of the sort happened. Instead, the wind blew at the pile gently, carrying them far away. Arson shivered with the cold that was beginning to settle in and slowly stood up. The others were nowhere to be see, but there was a ring of charred ashes nearby. Evidently, there had been some kind of a bomb that had gone off, and they had been scattered. He yawned then, feeling somewhat unsurprised by his own deduction. His life was crazy; and he felt as though he had seen just about anything. He suddenly heard a familiar sound. Inferno. Arson held out his arm and Inferno perched upon it, his brilliant wings fanned out for balance. Arson smiled gently as he felt one of his wings brush his face.

'It's all over now, isn't it?' he whispered. Inferno sang his reply and then took off again, leaving scratches on Arson's arm. Arson clapped his other hand to his arm and looked at Inferno in bewilderment. 'What was that for?' Inferno made no sound but wheeled around in the sky before winging low over the trees. Arson followed, sensing that Inferno would show him the way back to his friends.

Kryder shivered where he sat, his eyes lowered. Trish looked up as Arson came out from the trees and into the clearing. Dante looked at him impassively. Arson saw the serious expression on their faces and then frowned.

'What's up?'

'You know as well as we do that your father's returned. He wishes to take you back with him, so then you can stay with him.' Arson looked surprised. Dante carried on, his face calm. 'However, given the circumstances, we're leaving it up to you to decide.'

'But-'

'It's your choice.' Dante moved so then he was standing beside Trish and then folded his arms. Arson looked first at Kryder and then at Dante. He frowned and then looked towards his father.

'If I was dumb, I'd stay with you. You come back and you say you're my father. Well fair enough, you are. But you haven't taught me anything-you don't know anything about me. I grew up and now you're like a stranger to me. That's why I've got to stay with my grandfather. I'm sorry.' He lowered his eyes and turned towards Dante and Trish, looking ashamed of himself. Kryder grinned.

'Well it's your choice. I'll come by sometimes.' Arson looked up suddenly at Kryder's next question. 'Where's Val?'

'She's with Orion.' Kryder groaned.

'Oh great…'

'He's not that bad,' said Dante. 'Val likes him anyway.' Kryder nodded slowly.

'I believe that is because of what she is.' Trish smiled.

'More than likely.' Trish suddenly saw Arson yawning again. She looked up at father and son. 'I suggest we go home now.' Dante grinned.

'Sounds like the best idea you've had for a month! Way better then going to a restaurant.' Trish's eyes brightened. Dante groaned as he saw the look in her eyes. Kryder watched them walk off, Arson following behind. Dante suddenly turned around, a thin smile playing on his face.

'What're you waiting for? You coming or not?' Kryder smiled and then followed, Inferno flying behind.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Val had started living with her uncle, Orion. She often wrote to Arson, telling him of all the wonders she saw. But what Arson was most interested to hear about was the fact that Val felt more at home and more comfortable when staying in the company of an angel. Not that it really bothered him, it was just something that he liked to know. His sister was happy now, and that was all that mattered.

Kryder had left after a week. Dante and him had got on famously, sharing the same quirky sense of humour and laughing at Trish constantly. Dante was sorry to see him go, but Trish was the only one able to breathe out a sigh of relief. Then she had whisked Dante off to a Chinese restaurant yet again.

Arson found it amusing how Dante could handle demons and fallen angels with ease, but yet couldn't live through an evening at a restaurant. He had once told Arson that restaurants were as bad as Hell; it was a huge fuss and at the end it all went out at the toilet. Trish had looked disgusted by his remark, as did Arson. Kryder however, had been there and had laughed and had generally shared the same opinion.

Dante. He had mysteriously disappeared three years ago. Arson still wasn't sure how it had come about. Trish had gone to fetch Arson from an Away game and when the two had returned, they had found that Devil May Cry had become a pile of ashes. Dante was nowhere to be found. And so, they had found a new place and had been able to scrape a living.

Rayne still had no idea about Arson's other side. Maybe this was for the best. He couldn't be bothered with people constantly asking him dumb questions. He could just imagine some of the things that might be asked. Not only that, but he might end up getting into a whole lot more crap then he bargained for. He never wanted to go through such an ordeal as he had done with Ruai and Ophelia. Never. Arson opened his books, planning to study some more.

The phone suddenly rang. Arson picked it up immediately, knowing that Trish wasn't in.

'Devil May Cry?' There was a pause. 'Okay I'll be there in ten.' Arson slammed down the phone. His studies could wait.

End 


End file.
